Jealousy, Anger and Love
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Dana Cruz and Mitchell Wilson. Dana and Mitch. God I hate him so much. DL? ML? CZ? Read 2 find out!
1. HIM

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

Logan P.O.V

HIM.

Shes dating...HIM.

Apparently she loves HIM.

I cant believe this.

I tossed and turned in my bed. Thinking. Just thinking. HE isn't even that interesting. HE isn't even any fun to be around.

Dana Cruz and Mitchell Wilson.

Mitchell Wilson and Dana Cruz.

Dana and Mitch.

Why do I even care? It's not like I like Dana or anything, I just don't know what she sees in...HIM. His jet black hair, his blue eyes, his perfect teeth. God I hate that kid more than anything. Dana deserves better, and I know it. I sighed and tried to fall asleep. I had been tossing and turning for two hours thinking about Dana and HIM. I eventually gave up and looked to see what time it was. 2:55 AM. I sighed and quietly slipped on my sneakers. I crept out of the dorm and made my way cautiously down to the beach. When I got there I sat down and looked up at the sky.

"Logan?" I turned around to see Lola standing there, looking at me.

"Hey Lola. What are you doing here?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" She turned to face me.

"Same. So Lola, w-what do you think of Mitch?" I hesitantly asked.

"Dana's boyfriend? Oh, he's cool. I just think Dana deserves a guy more like herself. These two are so unlike each other, it's strange. She likes rock music, he absolutely despises it. She loves basketball, he loves hockey. Dana's a rule breaker rebel, he's a goody-two shoes. I find it very strange." She finished and looked up at the sky.

"I think so too." I responded.

"I think we should get back Logan." Lola acknowledged. I nodded 'yes' and we walked to our dorms.

"Logan. You really like her don't you?" Lola asked. I turned to her with a puzzled look.

"I have no idea what you are taking about." I defended.

"Cmon Logan, it's not like I'm a second Nicole. The gang may not see it, but I do. The way you look at her, when you hear her name you immediately stop what your doing and pay attention. When you see her walking with Mitchell, you glare and storm off, the angriest I've ever seen you." She finished and looked at me.

"Whatever. See you later Lola." I mumbled and walked off. I crept back into my dorm and slowly crept back into bed. I fell asleep thinking of her...

Dana P.O.V

I love him. That's what I keep telling myself anyway. My boyfriend, Mitchell Austin Wilson is the best guy ever. I just don't...I just don't think he's the guy for ME. I tossed and turned in my bed as I tried to get these nerve wracking thoughts out of my head. I looked around and saw that Zoey was still asleep. I slipped on my shoes and quickly took a glance at Lola's bed. No one there. I looked at the clock 3:14 AM. I crept out of my room and walked down to the basketball court. I sat on the bleachers and took a deep breath. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I instantly knew who It was.

Mitchell.

I leaned into him and I felt his eyes on me.

"Hey Dana, why are you out here so late?" He asked. He really is a great guy, but I feel like he's too protective of me. I hate it.

"I felt like it." I edgily responded and walked off.

"Dana wait." He said and softly grabbed my arm. He spun me around so I faced him.

"Dana, I know what you've been thinking of me lately. 'I don't think he's right for me' or 'we don't even have anything in common.' But please. Gimme a chance Dana, I promise I'll try my hardest to change, please. One more chance." He finished and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"One more. Goodnight Mitch." I said and walked off. I crept back into my dorm room to find Lola sleeping, wonder where she was. I crept into bed without waking anybody up, and fell asleep dreaming of...a certain someone...

Logan P.O.V

I woke up and fell out of bed.

"Shit." I mumbled and got up. I took a ten minute shower and when I got back, I took a quick glance at the clock. 7:45 AM. Thats bad, I have to walk all the way across campus in fifteen minutes. Damn history class. I grabbed what I could find. A black wife-beater, black shorts with red on the sides, and black DC's. I rushed out the door, not before a quick hair check.

"Perfect." I said as I looked in the mirror. I ran to class...and was late. I looked at the clock on my cell phone, 8:23 AM. Damn campus is so fuckin big. I walked into class and took the only seat available...next to Ms. Cruz herself.

"Hey, why were you late." She whispered to me. I sighed and turned to her.

"I woke up late, fell out of bed, and barely made it here." I whispered back.

"Chase or Michael didn't wake you up?" She asked.

"Apparently not." I responded.

"What about your alarm clock?" She questioned. I smiled at the thought of my alarm clock.

"I threw it out the window, it hit Mark Difigallo in the head two days ago." I chuckled at the thought. I saw her smile a small smile and quickly go back to her work. No more conversation after that. As soon as the bell rang I sprinted out of class, my next class, math was halfway across campus. God.

"Bye Dana, gotta go!" I exclaimed and ran down the hall...

Dana P.O.V

He came in late and sat down next to me, I thought he wasn't gonna show. I'm happy he's here though. Even though he's a half hour late. I saw Mitchell this morning, when he said he was gonna try and change he meant it. Instead of his polo's and nice blue jeans, and nicely gelled hair, he had on black ripped jeans, checkered vans, a Guns N' Roses t-shirt and uncombed hair. He actually looked...not bad, but I think Logan looks better. Wait...I do NOT like Logan, I just...never mind. The bell rang and I walked out. Logan said bye to me and sprinted to his next class. I made my way over to science. This was gonna be a long day.


	2. Classes

Disclaimer: Whats the point?? you already know I don't own.

Logan P.O.V

Wow, I actually made it to class on time. I sat down next to Michael. Dana looked really pretty today.

Not that I like her or...anything. I just think she looks...pretty. Her damn boyfriend is so lucky. He gets to spend to much time with her, kiss her, hold her, touch her. I am NOT jealous, just...never mind.

Dana P.O.V

So here I am, in freakin chemistry. God I hate this class. I sat down and started to think. Logan looked really nice this morning. HOTT more like it. I DO NOT like him, I have a boyfriend...I...never mind. I turned to find Lola sitting next to me.

"Hey Dana." She cheerily greeted.

"Hi Lola." I replied. I rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes...

SMACK!!

I woke up to a stinging pain on my cheek. I whipped my head and found a pink detention slip taped to my forehead.

"Bitch." I mumbled and walked out. When we get detention, we get sent to this like suspension room until lunch. I sighed and walked into the all too familiar room. I handed my slip to Ms. Martinez.

"Another detention Dana? I'll see you after school then too." She said. I took my seat, that teacher woke me up from a...dream...

_I was sitting on the beach, tanning actually. _

"_Hey Babe, mind if I join you?" I pulled my over sized sunglasses down a bit to find Logan standing there. I put them back on and shrugged._

"_Whatever floats your boat I guess." I replied and felt him lay down next to me. I put my headphones in my ears and closed my eyes._

_[Jennifer Lopez:  
No me puedo controlar  
Aqui con el Señor LL Cool J  
Y aqui estoy... ya tu sabes  
Uno, dos, tres, muevete! _

[Jermaine Dupri:  
_Ya'll know what this is...So...So...Def!_

[Verse 1:  
[LL Cool J:  
The club was far from empty  
It was crowded at the entry (Woo!)   
I slide right through like how I do  
This girl began to tempt me (Uh-huh!)  
She said her name Shayeeda  
I could tell her mama feed her (Yeah!)  
When they tight and thick them jeans don't fit  
I'm L, nice to meet ya (Uh-oh!)  
I could feel my body yearning  
The room just started turning   
Didn't want to go out on the floor  
but this girl was so determined  
My brain began to sizzle  
I'm sweatin' just a little  
On the dance floor in the middle  
She turned around and giggle  
She said

You got, you got, you got  
what it takes to make me leave my man

[LL Cool J:  
It's hard to control myself (Aww!)  
It's hard to control myself  
You got, you got, you got  
What it takes to make this boy be bad (Be bad)

It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself

[Jennifer Lopez:  
It's hard for me to control myself (Me too)  
and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna 

_I__ felt someone softly kissing my lips. I parted mine and gave in. It was the best kiss of my life. It felt so nice. I moaned and ran my hands through his hair. It was curly, crazy. I opened my eyes in confusion, Mitchell doesn't kiss like that, and his hair definitely doesn't feel that good. I saw Logan on top of me..._

It felt so real. It scared me, but it felt so good. No...I CANT think these thoughts, I have an AWESOME boyfriend, who ISNT Logan. I sighed and looked at the clock. This day wont end will it?

Logan P.O.V

Dude, this class is SOOO boring. We just sit here and do nothing. I cant wait till lunch. I heard Chase is gonna tell Zoey tonight. He's gonna go to the beach with her. You really don't know how happy I am. Man, every night, 'I wonder if she'll notice my new shirt.' or 'I wonder if I can pretend to suck at a subject to get her to tutor me.' God he's so lame. Maybe if I get put in detention I wont have to sit here.

"HEY!! MR. EVANS! YOU SUCK!" I yelled. Just as I thought, a pink slip. I smirked and walked down to the suspension room. I gave the pink slip to Ms. Martinez and sat down. I spotted Dana.

"Hey Cruz, so how'd you end up in here?" I asked. She turned to face me and smirked.

"I fell asleep in class. You?" She replied.

"I told Mr. Evans he sucks. Which is probably the truth, if you catch my drift." I finished and laughed. She laughed along with me. I wish it could be like this all the time. I just wish.

"True, I hate his class too. BORING much?? Anyway, this isn't much better, I'm still REALLY bored." She replied.

"Well, we could always make out to pass the time." I smirked. She smirked and leaned in.

"I don't think so Reese." She whispered and smacked my head.

"Fine, just a suggestion. Jeeze. No need to cause pain." I finished. She smiled and laughed.

"Fine then. How about we play Truth or Dare?" She suggested.

"Alright. Cruz truth or dare?" I asked, devilishly smirking.

"Truth, just for starters." Damn, I wanted her to pick dare. Whatever.

"Okay, is it true that you screwed Vince Blake last year after the championship football game?" I asked. It was a rumor that had been goin around for ages.

"N-No!" She hesitantly replied.

"Really?" I asked.

Dana P.O.V

WHY would I have sex with VINCE BLAKE??? Right??? I mean, it doesn't matter that he's really hott or anything...FINE! I screwed him, once!!! only once!! Okay maybe three times?? We were in the moment okay?!! I just never told Zoey because shes like my freakin 2nd mother, god. Three times, thats it!!!

"Ummm...okay maybe once." I nervously replied.

"Once?" God this kid wont give up.

"OKAY FINE!! 3 FUCKIN TIMES!!! Happy?!" I let out a really big breath I didn't realize I was holding. Logan's face was priceless. The kid looked like the was gonna pass out.

"Th-thr-THREE TIMES?!!" I smiled at his shock. It's cute. Wait, no his shock is NOT cute. God.

"Uh, ya?" I unsurely answered.

"Wow, you lose your virginity to the kid?" Why the hell would I answer that?? Unfortunately my mouth works faster than my mind.

"Yea." I quickly said and immediately covered my mouth with my hand. I just told LOGAN who I lost my virginity to. Logan Reese, the kid who considers himself a god. Uh-oh.

"Wow." Was all he said.

Logan P.O.V

SHE LOST HER VIRGINITY TO VINCE BLAKE?!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!!! SHE SCREWED HIM!! Not once, not twice, but THREE DAMN TIMES!!

"Have you screwed Mitchell?" I asked, afraid of the answer. No No No No No, please be NO!

"He doesn't want to 'break his virginity at such an unstable and tender age.' Thats a load of shit. He'd just rather study than screw around." She finished. We both laughed at this.

"What a loser." I said. She kept laughing.

"LUNCH TIME!!" She screamed and got up.

"ALRIGHT!" I exclaimed and followed her out.

Logan P.O.V

Nothing Much happened at lunch, now we have gym. WE meaning the whole gang, including Quinn.

I walked out onto the track. I was the LAST one there, hey its not MY fault I have to fix my hair to look good. We lined up in four different lines and started our warm-ups. Every time coach blows the whistle, we do what he says. Jogging, skipping, warm up crap like that. Anyway, I finished my jog to the other end and waited. Dana was ahead of me, in another line. When we were about to start our skipping, some idiot made a REALLY bad move, he grabbed Dana's ass and made a remark. I think it was something like 'I'd tap that, just gimme a half hour. You'll be screamin my name baby, not Mitchell's.'

"PERVERT!" She exclaimed and smacked him HARD across the face. I swear I saw a drop of blood. I'm glad I know Dana well enough not to do those kind of stupid things. I cant believe he actually did that. Whatever, he's and idiot. Eventually gym was over, and we were off to our last two classes. God, this has been THE longest day. I cant wait to go back to my dorm and just SLEEP!

I just wish, my dreams were real...

**I REALLY like writing this story!! It's AWESOME!! Well, anyway review. I really appreciate it guys, it means a lot. Feel free to put anything in the review!**

**-Talar**


	3. why must everything be so complicated?

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Dana P.O.V

Such an arrogant ass! That guy in gym class, I dont even know his name!! I always hated him, he always had a look on his face, a look I never liked. It disgusted me. I changed and walked out of the locker room, taking my time. Not a big fan of History. I was walking when I bumped into Mitchell.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"Hey, where ya goin?" He asked. I saw the honors books under his arm. I sighed and looked up at him.

"History, you?" I responded.

"Honors Math." He acknowledged and smiled. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I walked into History and sat down next to Michael.

"Hey D." He greeted me. I smiled and rested my hands on the desk.

"Hey Mike, whats up?" I asked.

"Nothin, chillin. You?"

"Same. I can't come to practice today." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Detention." I simply replied.

"Shoulda known." He said. I laughed and looked at the clock. I was actually early. I opened my notebook and started to doodle. A half hour later, I actually looked at what I doodled.

_Mrs. Logan Reese_

_Dana Cruz-Reese_

_Dana Reese_

_Mrs. Reese_

I gasped and quickly shut my notebook, making a mental note to myself to throw that out. As soon as the bell rang, I rushed out to my last class...Spanish. I dont even do anything. I know the whole damn language.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan P.O.V

After gym I went to art class. Hate this class so much. Most boring class I have. I sat down and opened my notebook. I started to doodle, hey its art. Doodling is a good thing, I think.

I took a look at what I doodled. I was taken back.

_Mr. Logan Reese-Cruz_

_Mr. Reese-Cruz_

_Mr. & Mrs. Logan Reese-Cruz_

Interesting. I quickly shut my notebook and shook it off. As soon as the bell rang, I walked out to my last class...Spanish. Dana's in my class. She doesnt need to do anything. She already knows everything there is to know. I walked into class and sat down next to Dana.

"Hey babe." I greeted and smirked. She glared at me and went back to her work. Mumbling a small 'Reese'. I put my arm around her shoulder and recieved a deathly glare. I carefully removed my arm and opened my notebook, making sure to skip the page I doodled in art.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana P.O.V

After I scared Logan off with my glare, I rested my head on my hand and looked at the clock. The teacher knows not to call on me, because I'll just give her attitude cause' I know all this shit. After this godforsaken class was over, I rushed to the detention room. The sooner I can get detention over with, the sooner I can go on with my damn life. I walked in and smirked at Ms. Martinez. She smiled back and I took a seat. A few minutes later, Logan walked in. He sat right next to me.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey, this is gonna be the WORST detention ever." I responded.

"Why? I'm here." He smirked.

"Thats exactly WHY its gonna be the worst detention ever." I replied and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, okay then. How about we...talk. What are your favorite bands?" He asked. Interesting.

"Favorite? Yellowcard, Paramore, Metallica, Fall Out Boy, Rise against 44. Stuff like that. You?" I asked.

"Exact same bands, oh and Guns N' Roses."

"Yea I forgot them."

"So Dana, wanna make-out?" He asked and winked at me.

"Ugh pig." I respond.

"Fine, fine. So, what are your favorite movies?" He asked. I was surprised. We were actually having a decent conversation.

"At the moment. Love and Basketball. I know it's like REALLY old. But I like it. Its...cute." I respond. Smiling a small smile.

"Yea, that's a cool movie. It kinda...reminds me of...us. The way they fight and play basketball. Not the sex and dating. Although..." I cut him short.

"I dont think so Reese. I'm gonna go. You have fun." I said and walked out. Detention was over anyway.

"HEY! WAIT!" He said and rushed over to me.

"Listen, everyones comin over to our dorm tonight. You wanna come?" He asked. I turned to him and looked at him.

"Sure. Beats doing nothing." I finish.

"Cool. 5:30. Bye Dana." He said and walked off. I looked at my watch. 5:10, wow. I never knew detention took so long. I walked into my dorm and changed threw my bag on the floor. I saw Lola and Zoey putting make-up on.

"Hey Dana, where were you?" Lola asked.

"Detention." I simply replied.

"No surprise there. C'mon you ready to go?" Zoey asked. I nodded and we walked to the guys dorm. We knocked and Chase answered it.

"Welcome ladies." He said and we walked in.

"Okay, what you guys wanna play?" Michael asked.

"7 minutes in heaven." Lola quickly said. I heard a knock and went up to get it. I saw Mitchell standing there.

"Hey babe. I hope you dont mind. The guys invited my over." He said and gave me a quick kiss. I saw Logan's face change from happy to pissed off.

"Alright, I'll pick the couples out of the hat...and they are. Mike...me. Zoey...Mitchell. Dana...Logan. Chase you'll be time keeper alright? Okay let's go." Lola said. We all went into our closets and shut the door.

(End p.o.v)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey and Mitchell

"Listen, Zoey. Not like your not pretty, but I'm with Dana." Mitchell said

"It's okay, I like someone else anyway." Zoey said.

"Cool." Mitch finished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike and Lola are heavily making out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana and Logan (in Dana P.O.V)

"C'mon babe. Please?" He asked me. I REFUSE to make-out with a self-absorbed ass.

"No Logan." I reply.

"Fine then. If you wont give in, I'll make you." He said. I put on a confused face. He pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately. I think I died and went to heaven. We were heavily making out until I heard a gasp. I turned around to find everyone standing there, completely surprised. I also turn to see Mitchell...crying? I see him run out the door and I push Logan off.

"Is he alright?" I ask concerned.

"Dana, Mitchell was going to give you something tonight. Go check on him." Zoey said and pushed me out the door.

_I wonder what it could be..._

**I'm SOO sorry this took SOOO long to update. I will try but my comp. is acting retarded and wont work. So i'm using my dad's laptop. What's mitch gonna give her? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Talar**


	4. heartbreak

Disclaimer: Do not own...

Dana P.O.V

_I wonder what it could be..._

I rushed out of the guys dorm and ran down to the one place I KNEW Mitchell would be...the beach.

I slowed down as I approached it. I saw someone sitting in the sand. I walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I let a single tear fall from my eye. I really didn't want to lose him. When I think it all over, I realize he loves me with everything he has. He tried to change for me.

"I...It's alright Dana. It's only a game." He said and stood me up. He took a knee and took out a velvet box.

"Dana Adriana Cruz. I love you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife after we graduate?" He said and opened the box to reveal a blue diamond with a silver band. I could swear I was crying.

"Yes. YES!" I said and kissed him. He slipped the ring on my finger. It looked so beautiful. I love him.

_Back at the boys dorm..._

(Logan P.O.V)

The girls left after that. Going back to 101. Chase and Michael just decided to play some video games.

I laid on my bed. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

I let her go.

_Yea Logan. You did. Why don't you just tell her?_

Damn conscience.

_That's right Logan. I'm here to stay. Your scared. _

Shut the hell up!

I turned on my side and decided to fall asleep. This conscience will just annoy me more.

_You love her Logan. You really do..._

_Your Whipped._

(Dana P.O.V) 

I got back to the dorm later than I thought. I walked through the door to find Zoey sleeping. Lola was on her laptop or something.

"Dana. What happened?!" Lola excitedly stated. I shut the door and pointed to Zoey. She nodded her head and fell asleep. I rested my head on my pillow and looked at the ring.

It's beautiful.

_You wanted it to be LOGAN that gave you that promise ring. Not Mitchell._

Not true! I love Mitchell!

_No you don't. You tell yourself that. You heart says Logan. Your mind says Mitchell._

Shut up! I know what I'm doing!

I turned over and fell asleep. I love Mitchell. Right?

(Still Dana P.O.V)

I fell out of bed with a loud THUMP! I snapped my head up to see who the hell did that.

I saw Logan standing above me.

"LOGAN!!!" I was about to pounce on him.

"Good morning to you too babe." He said and winked. Smirking.

"UGH! Is it illegal to kill a stuck up rich pretty boy?!!!" I shot. He just stood there. Smirking that oh so sexy smirk. Wait...back it up. Logan does NOT have a sexy smirk!!! Dana stop thinking these things!

"What's that?" He said pointing to my ring.

"My promise ring." I said. I saw his face fall. He looked down at his shoes.

"M-Mitchell?" He asked.

"Yea. Who else?" I replied.

"Oh." Was the only thing he said. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I actually...felt bad for Logan.

(Logan P.O.V) 

Promise ring. She's getting married. To HIM. After PCA. This sucks. I hate my life. A lot.

**VERY VERY short. I know. Just review. I didn't have a lot of time!**

**-Talar**


	5. shattered, broken

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Logan P.O.V

_A Promise ring. She's getting married. To HIM. After PCA. This sucks. I hate my life. A lot._

I had to get out. I couldn't bear it. We may only be sophomores, but this seals the deal. I see the way they look at each other. I wish she looked at me like that...

I was walking around campus, feeling like I was going to cry. I knew if I did people would question me, so I decided to go back to my dorm. I opened the door to find...Dana?

"Hey Logan, are you alright?" She said and walked over to me just as I shut the door.

"Yea, I'm fine." I replied and sat on my bed. She came and sat down next to me.

"You sure Logan? When I looked into your eyes back in 101, I saw hurt. A lot of hurt. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" She finished and touched my arm ever so lightly. It sent shivers up my spine.

"I-I guess, the thought of you making out with someone other than me is weird. Face it Cruz, you want me." I finished, returning back to my cocky self. It's the only way I can hide the pain, the hurt this girl has caused me.

"Ugh! Why do I even bother?!" She exclaimed.

Dana P.O.V

"Ugh! Why do I even bother?!" I exclaimed. I felt someone grab my wrist just as I was about to leave. I turn around to see Logan staring at me.

"Don't go." He softly whispered. I shut the door and walked over with him to his bed. We sat down and I looked at him.

"May I ask why your keeping me here?" I said. No answer. 

"LOGAN!! ANSWER ME!" I yelled. I have a short temper, so sue me.

"You want an answer?" He questioned.

"No shit. That would be kinda nice." I finished.

"Here's your answer." He finished. I was a little confused I have to admit. Then...he placed his lips gently onto mine. I felt his tongue slip slyly into my mouth. I could feel so much passion. I know I shouldn't have kissed him back, and I know its wrong but...being with Mitchell doesn't feel as right as being with Logan. I pulled away, coming to my senses.

"Logan...we-we shouldn't" I finished.

"Why?" He asked, placing his hand over mine. He sent shivers through my whole body.

"Because...I-I-I..." I couldn't get it out.

Logan P.O.V

"Why?" I asked again, my temper growing a little shorter.

"BECAUSE! I LOVE MITCHELL!!" That right there. That did it. It felt like she ripped out my heart and stomped on it. Torched it, then buried it. I have never felt this crushed before in my life. I didn't let go of her hand though, I held it tighter. I looked into her eyes. I was seriously about to cry.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I shot back.

"YES I DO LOGAN!! YOU DON'T KNOW...YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! MY FEELINGS ARE FOR MITCHELL!" She screamed. Officially crushed.

"I can see it in your eyes Dana. You really don't." I softly whispered. She lowered her head and silence took over for a good few minutes. It was the most uncomfortable silence. It was choking me. It was just this heart-wrenching silence, it was so unbearable.

"I do Logan. I do." She whispered so I could barely hear her.

"Oh really?" I replied.

"Yea." She said.

"Fine." I retorted. I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her one last time.

Dana P.O.V

He pulled me and kissed me, it wasn't a passion filled one like before...it was angry. Lust filled, no passion at all. I let a tear fall from my eyes. I didn't want this. I really didn't. I hate how I love Mitchell...but I hurt the one I REALLY love by trying to love him. I kissed him back, I don't know why, it's like a goddamn reflex.

Logan P.O.V

I pulled away from the kiss a few minutes later. I looked into her eyes. Hurt. Hurt?

"Why did you just do that?" She asked.

"To finally figure it out." I replied. She looked totally confused, and mad.

"To figure WHAT out pretty boy?" She snapped back.

"If you loved Mitchell, you wouldn't have kissed back with the amount of force you did. Hell...you would have just pushed me away. You kissed me back Dana, with force, I could feel it. The passion you put into that kiss transformed it from an angry one to a passionate one. Face it...you don't love him." I finished. She stood up and pulled her hand forcefully out of mine. I felt empty once again.

"I DO LOVE HIM LOGAN!! I DO! I...I do..." She finished and broke down into tears. I went over and comforted her. I led her back onto my bed and laid her down. I laid down next to her. I put my arm around her shoulders and let her cry. Soon enough...she was sound asleep. I looked at this perfect angel I held in my arms. I real sight to see. Then, I started to cry.

Why can't she just...be mine?


	6. thoughts and reactions

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell u people?

Logan P.O.V

_Why can't she just...be mine?_

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. I looked to find Dana was gone. I sighed and sat upright. I decided to pull out my iPod. Looking at the clock I saw it was 6:53 PM. Chase and Michael were probably at Sushi Rox with Zoey and Lola. I turned on my iPod and put it on shuffle.

_You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do_

You know I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you

Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
behind the bushes  
till I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement  
lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me

You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
I'm only hoping that you're home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you

Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
behind the bushes  
till I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement  
lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me

"C.C. pick up that guitar and talk to me"

Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
behind the bushes  
till I'm screamin' for more ore more!  
Down the basement  
and lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me  
And baby  
talk dirty to me  
and baby   
talk dirty to  
uh ...wooooo 

Aww mannn...why this song?? It always makes me think of Dana for some reason. The way she

uses her seductive voice sometimes to trick me. Dirty. Hot. Sexy. Damn...I gotta clear my head.

Dana P.O.V

I woke up around 5:30 and decided to leave. I couldn't be in that room any longer, way to captive. Although, sleeping this close to Logan felt so comfortable, and made my heart melt. Hold it Cruz...Your with Mitch. Look at the ring on your finger.

_It really is a pretty ring Dana. He went out of his way to do all this._

**True...but Logan. Girl are you sure your making the right choice?**

_Of course she is...Mitchell is the boy every parent wants. _

**Yea...but is he the boy DANA wants?**

_Of course he is._

**10 Bucks he isn't!**

AHH!! Okay...These voices annoy me soooo goddamn much. I don't even know which one is right. I should call my parents though. To tell them about this...

I flip open my phone and dial my mom's number. She finally picks it up after three rings.

_( Italics is Dana...Bold is her mom.)_

"**Hola. Carmen Cruz speaking."**

"_Hey Mami."_ I respond. I almost NEVER talk to my parents during the school year.

"**DANA!! How are you chica?!"** She always gets so excited.

"_I'm good Mami. How are Anthony and Dani?" _Anthony is my ten year old little brother, and Dani is

short for Daniella. She's fourteen.

"**Their good. So is your father. Why the sudden call?" **I sigh. Well, it's now or never.

"_Mami, you know how I told you about Mitchell?" _

"**Yea?..."**

"_He gave me a promise ring. Mami in two years when I graduate from PCA...I'm going to marry him." _I heard the loudest shriek from the other line, I almost dropped my phone. I was in the middle of my dorm's hallway. It sounded like a Nicole shriek.

"**DANA!!! CHICA!!!! I'M SOO HAPPY FOR YOU!" **

"_Yea...thanks Mami. I got to go. See you in a couple of months."_

"**Bye Mrs. Wilson." **I sighed.

"_Bye Mom."_ I finished and hung up.

**Mrs. Wilson? That doesn't sound as good as Mrs. Reese now does it?**

_Shut up! I think it sounds a lot better than Mrs. Reese. Don't worry Dana, your going to be fine. Mitchell is a fine boy._

**But Logan. He's so mysterious, hot, cute, SEXY, and dare I say it even caring at times.**

Okay...these voices SERIOUSLY have to stop.

Logan P.O.V

I walked down to the beach to clear my head. I looked out at the sunset and got an idea.

If Dana won't leave Mitchell...I'll just make her want me.

I know exactly how.

I rushed back to the dorm, schemes for this plan already playing themselves out.

Dana P.O.V

I just realized I forgot my iPod in Logan's dorm. Fuck. Now I have to go back and get it. I sighed and walked back to room 32. I knocked on the door...

Logan answered it wearing nothing but black gym shorts, which were pulled down WAY lower than usual. He looked like he'd been sweating, his chest was gleaming in the light. N-Not that I noticed...

"Oh, hey Dana. Want something?" He asked. I had trouble finding words.

"Yea...ummmm...oh...have you seen my iPod?" I managed to get out.

"Nope, but why don't you come in and look for it?" I walked in and saw it sitting on his bed.

"Found it. Thanks Logan...bye!" I rushed to find words.

"Dana wait!" I turned around and found myself being pinned to the wall, looking right into his gorgeous brown eyes.

Then...

**CLIFFIE!! Wanna find out what happens??? REVIEW PEOPLE!! I really do appreciate the reviews you people give me, they make me more determined to make each chapter better.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	7. emotional wrecks

Disclaimer:...

Dana P.O.V

_Then..._

"Logan." I stated strongly as possible. Which unfortunately at this moment, was actually pretty weak.

"Dana." He huskily whispered in my ear. Giving me goosebumps all over. I pushed him away slightly.

"Logan, don't." I warned.

"Don't what babe?" He whispered in my ear again. He took his hands and started to massage my shoulders. I have to admit it felt good. I closed my eyes and let the feeling overtake me. Next thing I know, his hands are going up my shirt. I grabbed his wrist, but didn't do anything. He was extremely close to me, even though my eyes were closed, I could feel his breath hitting my face with each exhale.

"Logan, no. We-w-we can't." I struggled to get out. I felt his hands wander around my body and rest on my ass.

"Fine. We won't." He whispered and walked off. I was pissed.

"REESE!" I screamed. He walked over. Dangling his head.

"What?" He spat. I have to admit it scared me.

"Don't test me." I coldly stated and glared at him. He leaned in and stopped about an inch away.

"Trust me, I know better." He said and kissed me. I-I am probably the worst girlfriend. I kissed him back with probably more force than I thought was imaginable. I opened my mouth and he quickly took advantage. I put my hands on his neck, pulling him closer. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

_Dana Sierra Cruz!! Pull away!_

**You know you want him Dana. Admit it.**

_What about Mitchell?_

**Screw Mitchell!! **

_He won't let her!_

**Exactly. Dana. Do it.**

_Don't_

I pulled away for air. I found myself against the wall.

"Logan. I-I gotta go." I said and rushed out. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. I sat down on a nearby bench and looked at the ring on my finger. Not my promise ring, but my other one. On my pinky finger I had a silver ring. It was just a ring. I fiddled with it, that's what I do when I'm nervous. Logan gave it to me for my birthday last year. I haven't taken it off since.

Logan, why must you be so hard to forget?

Logan P.O.V

So she left. I was so close to having her. I could feel her relax under my grasp. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I was doing some weightlifting actually before she came in. I got my towel and headed for the showers.

After my shower I came back to the dorm to find Chase and Michael lounging around doing absolutely nothing.

"Hey guys." I mumbled as I walked in. I was dressed in cargo shorts and a black wife beater. I sighed and laid down on my bed.

"Your obviously cheery. What's up?" Michael asked. I put my hands behind my head and looked up.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Fine, don't tell us." Chase replied. I sighed and decided I should just tell them. I sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Guys. Dana was in here earlier. Well...we..." No way was I going through with this. I can't tell them.

"You what?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to go." I said and ran out. I had to get out. I really did. Fuck, what do I do now? I walked down to the beach and took out my Ipod. Putting in the headphones, I carelessly chose a song...

_It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you_

Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are getting out of hand  
Trying too much, but baby we can't win

Let it go  
If you want me girl, let me know  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore

It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you

Baby don't misunderstand  
What I'm trying to tell ya  
In the corner of my mind  
Baby, it feels like we are running out of time

Let it go  
If you want me girl, let me know  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore

It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you

Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
and no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you

Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
and no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you   


_It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you_

And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you

Old, but it still hurts the heart. Nsync. Man, I miss them, they were the shit back in like the 90's. Perfect story of Dana. It describes all my emotions for her. Man, I hate this.

Dana P.O.V

I sat on the bench and took out my Ipod, putting it on shuffle.

_You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed, yeah   
So tell me what to do now  
'Cause I want you back_

It's hard to say I'm sorry  
It's hard to make the things I did undone  
A lesson I've learned too well, for sure  
So don't hang up the phone now  
I'm trying to figure out just what to do  
I'm going crazy without you

You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed, yeah  
So tell me what to do now  
When I want you back

Baby I remember   
The way you used to look at me and say  
Promises never last forever  
I told you not to worry  
I said that everything would be all right  
I didn't know then that you were right

Yeah  
I want you back, oh yeah 

You're the one I want  
You're the one I need  
Girl, what can I do  
(You're the one I want)  
(You're the one I need)  
(Tell me, what can I do)

You're all I ever wanted  
(You're the one I want)  
You're all I ever needed   
(You're the one I need)  
So tell me what to do now   
(Tell me, what can I do)  
When I want you back

_You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed  
(So tell me what to do now)  
When I want you back_

So it chooses Nsync? Man, their songs always get to me. I think I'm crying. I am such a sap. Their lyrics and their voices. The rest of my Ipod is all rock, so you can tell I like them a lot.

I guess...I-I think this actually might describe Logan.

Now, the big question. What do I do?

**Review! Very, emotional chapter. Emotions everywhere, strong one's too. Review. Preview for future chaps.**

_**Mitchell gives into something.**_

_**Logan has had enough.**_

_**Dana is an emotional wreck and she is sick and tired of it.**_

**Review people!**

**-Talar**


	8. teh sex, teh anger

Disclaimer: do not own...

Dana P.O.V

_Now, the big question. What do I do?_

I hate thinking like this. I'm totally lost. I should just go back to the dorm. No hope in trying to figure it out. I walked back to my dorm, to find the guys sitting, lounging. Chase was on Zoey's bed, staring at the ceiling, and Mike was sitting in my black beanbag chair, having a conversation with Lola. I slammed the door, pissed off, mostly confused. Everyone shot their heads up and looked in my direction. Noting the pissed off glare I gave everyone, they all got up and left.

"Damn you Logan, you always piss me off, and confuse the living hell out of me. But yet...you leave me speechless and wanting more." I softly whispered and sighed. I decided to take a shower, just escape in a world of steam for awhile.

Logan P.O.V

It actually wasn't that bad of a plan. She kissed me back. Hell, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I should probably go to the girls dorm, Zoey and Lola said to meet there.

I got to room 101 and knocked on the door. I waited for an answer, none. I tried the doorknob, unlocked. I walked in and saw it empty. Guess their late. I sat on the couch and waited. I heard water running, and someone singing. The girls have their own bathrooms, yes. We do too, or...we DID. Some kid broke the pipe so they don't "trust us" with our own bathrooms. Me, being curious walked over to the door and found it unlocked. I opened the door and listened to the sweet voice coming from the shower.

"Lola? Zoey? Is that you?" I knew that voice. Who's is it?

"Can one of you give me my shampoo? I accidentally left it on the sink." Who's voice is that?? I-wait a minute. DANA! Makes sense. I gave her the shampoo and watched her hand snake out and take it. I was standing there, completely immobile. Suddenly, the water stopped, and I found myself being able to move my arms, but...to my dismay, my feet still wouldn't move. The shower door opened and out stepped a very beautiful and very...VERY naked Dana Cruz. My mouth hung open, she didn't notice I was there. Yet. She turned her head and saw me, she reached for the nearest towel and quickly wrapped it around herself. She walked up to me, and smacked me hard across the face.

"PERVERT!" She screamed, pushing me out of the bathroom. I came out of my trance and shook my head. I stood up and walked over to the couch, still in utter shock.

Dana came out ten minutes later fully dressed and also fully PISSED. She glared at me so fiercely, its like she wanted me to burst into flames right then and there, I swallowed hard and struggled to speak.

Dana P.O.V

I hope he bursts into flames!!!! THE NERVE OF THAT BOY!!! I walked over to the couch and smacked him one more time, just for good measure.

"OW!" He yelped. I smirked slightly and stared at him as he held his cheek in pain.

"Dana!" He screamed.

"That's what you get for staring pervert!" I shot back.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU! But...I was right." Right? About what?

"About???" I questioned. He smirked and brought his mouth to my ear.

"You look sexier without any clothes on." He whispered.

"Pig." I said and shoved him off.

"Babe, wanna make-out?" He walks in on me taking a shower, and actually has the nerve to ask me that?!! Wow. He's just asking for broken bones.

"N-" I was cut off with another pair of lips on mine. I pushed him away and looked into his eyes.

"Logan. Don't" I warned.

"I won't" He whispered and kissed me again, this time though, I gave in as soon as it started. He led me to my bed, and pulled off his shirt.

"Dana, do you want to do this?" He asked me, looking down into my eyes.

"Yes." I answered and pulled him into another kiss...

Logan P.O.V

I lay down next to this beautiful girl. I know I can't have her, but I wasn't expecting her to actually give into having sex. I looked down at her as she was sleeping. I really do wish she would leave him for me. I-I really do.

Dana P.O.V

Logan. That boy does so many things to me. I slightly opened my eyes and was greeted with Logan's brown eyes. He smiled...a truly genuine smile. I smiled back and kissed him, I opened my eyes and my eye immediately caught glimpse of my ring. I quickly pulled back and pushed him back. He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Logan, we shouldn't have. I-I think it would be best if you just leave." I regrettably stated. He sighed and got up, got dressed and left. No words were spoken. No words needed to be spoken, enough was said without words. Once he left, I got dressed and picked up my phone, and flipped it open. I had a text from...Mitchell.

_From: Mitchell_

_Hey D. Can u come over l8ter? Say 8 o'clock? _

_Love, Mitch._

I closed my phone and looked at the digital clock in the front of my phone. 7:52 PM. My eyes went wide and I threw on a pair of sneakers. I rushed out the door and made it to his dorm with two minutes to spare.

I knocked on the door and he immediately answered.

"Hey D. Come on in." He said and moved out of the way. I walked in and sat on his bed, he had a dorm all to himself, so no roommates to bother us.

"Whats up?" I coolly asked, trying my hardest not to feel that guilty about having sex with Logan. Reality sunk in.

I had sex with Logan Reese.

And...

I enjoyed it.

A lot.

"Dana, I decided that I don't want to live my whole life a virgin." That right there was enough to let me know he wanted to have sex. My god. He pulled out a condom and smiled sheepishly. Slightly blushing. I was happy he made this decision by himself, not being pressured. I smiled and pulled him into a kiss...

I was fully awake in Mitch's arms. I slowly creeped out of his grasp and silently got dressed. I crept out of the room and carefully shut the door. I walked in the hallway until someone pulled me into the janitors closet. I felt someone kiss me hard, then he kissed my neck, and made me moan.

"Logan." I said, I could make out his smirk in the darkness. I felt up and down his chest, no shirt.

"No shirt sexy?" I seductively smiled. He smiled, but it was replaced with a look of anger.

"Dana, did you have sex with Mitch?" He coldly asked. I hesitated, he was being so fierce.

"Why should I tell you?" I shot back. I answer to no one.

"ANSWER THE FUCKIN QUESTION!" He screamed. Okay, maybe I'm scared.

"YES! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" I screamed. He narrowed his eyes and glared.

"You smell like cheap ass cologne. Whatever Dana. I thought there was something there. Apparently not. I can't do this anymore Dana. Kiss you, then you go off and screw some guy." He finished and walked out.

"Logan." I said. He just kept walking.

Man, I screwed up.

W-What is wrong with me?

**Okay, review! I got a good amount of reviews for last chapter. What will Logan do? More importantly, what will poor Dana do?**

**Review!**

**-Talar**


	9. one shitty day for Dana

Disclaimer: Do not own

**Dana P.O.V**

_W-What is wrong with me?_

I feel tears well up in my eyes. It's just Logan, why am I crying over him? I guess you really don't know what you have until it's gone. I feel hot tears pour down my face. I feel like a part of me is missing. I feel...empty. I don't think anything can make me feel like my whole self again.

**Logan P.O.V**

I ran, and kept running. Tears flooding my vision. I ran all the way across campus, I don't even know why. I wasn't thinking. Dana. I can't believe it.

_Well actually Logan, she IS engaged to Mitchell..._

**THAT DOESN'T MATTER! Listen Logan, what she did to you was wrong. You love her, and she doesn't even consider you. She continues to go along with Mitchell. Try harder. She WILL crack. I guarantee it.**

_LET THE GIRL BE!!! Listen, she's engaged. **ENGAGED.** As in...SHE'S NOT YOURS! LEAVE HER ALONE!_

No. I love her to much to let her go. I-I can't. The pain. At the moment...I give up. I won't let her go.

But for the moment.

She's Mrs. Mitchell Wilson...

**Dana P.O.V**

I walk out of the closet and lean against the wall. I slide down and bring my knees up to my chest. I hold my legs close and continue to let tears fall freely down my face.

_Dana, let him go. He's LOGAN REESE. He'll be making-out with some girl in like ten minutes._

**No he won't. Dana, the boy is...seriously hooked. HE LOVES YOU! Can't you see it?**

_No he doesn't. Mitchell LOVES Dana. Not Logan. Let go..._

I-I can't.

I can't let go.

There's something in my heart for Logan. Something...a feeling.

I have never felt this way before in my life.

And frankly.

Its scaring the shit out of me...

**Logan P.O.V**

I tried. I can't change anything. I truly tried. I-I guess some things just...

Aren't meant to be.

**Dana P.O.V**

I close my eyes and try to clear my head...

_LET GO OF HIM!!_

I'm trying. I'm trying to forget EVERYTHING. Everything that happened with Logan. Problem is...

I can't.

**Logan P.O.V**

Maybe me and Dana. Are just...too different?

Nah, were so alike, it used to scare me.

You know what? Dana has obviously mad her choice. No room in her life for me. I knew she didn't like me. I guess our love-hate relationship was just a hate-hate relationship.

I still love her...

And nothings gonna change that...

Especially some guy named Mitchell Wilson.

**Dana P.O.V**

I'm trembling. Shaking. I feel so broken. I feel my phone vibrate. I reach down with my trembling hand, and grasp it, flipping it open I answer.

"_Hello?"_ I say into the phone. My voice coming out weaker than I thought.

"**D-Dana?" **I knew that voice. That was my father's voice.

"_Dad, are you alright?" _I ask. He sounded like he was...crying. My father never cries.

"**No, Dana. Your grandfather has...passed away." **I dropped the phone. My grandfather...no. He's the closest person in my life I have EVER had. He's my best-friend. No...NO!

"_Papi, you...your not serious are you?" _I said once I put the phone back to my ear. I only called him Papi when something serious was going on.

"**Baby girl, I wish I wasn't. I can only imagine how you feel. He was my father, but...he was YOUR best friend. You loved him more than anything. I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. Their burying him in Puerto Rico. If you want, you can come back home in the next three days or so, and come down with me. Until then, bye baby girl." **He said and hung up. I felt a new layer of tears in my eyes. This is seriously not my day. Logan hates me, I cheated on Mitchell, now my grandfather dies? Why? Seriously why? Mitchell was passing bye and saw me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said and sat down next to me. I didn't realize how hard it was to talk until I finally opened my mouth.

"M-my g-g-gran-d-d-d-f-father i-is d-d-dea-dead." I sputtered out. I dug my head into his chest and continued to cry. I didn't feel comforted. It felt nice to be held by someone at the moment. But, it didn't feel AS right.

I miss him...

Logan. And my grandfather.

I love them, and miss them.

I really do...

**Wow, I almost cried when I read this. Really intense. Dana is a mess, and figured out her feelings right at the end of this chapter. I hope things get better...or will they? Review and find out.**

**Review!**

**-Talar**


	10. hours before the departure

Disclaimer: Do not own Zoey 101

Dana P.O.V

_Logan. And my grandfather._

_I love them, and miss them. _

_I really do..._

I shrugged Mitchell's arm off of me and ran out of the boys dorm. Tears rapidly flowing down my face.

Everyone was looking shocked at me. I never cried, but this...this was serious. I pushed some kid out of the way and ran into the girls' lounge. Ignoring Zoey and Lola. I sprinted up to the dorm and slammed the door. Locking it in the process. I jumped on my bed and continued to cry. Not bothering to stop.

"Dana?...DANA OPEN UP!" I head Zoey scream from the other side of the door. I was crying way to hard right now, I haven't cried this much in years. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a breather. I opened the door to find a very concerned looking Lola and Zoey standing there.

"Dana?" Lola softly whispered. They walked in and hugged me tight.

"Whats wrong?" Zoey asked.

"More than you know. Trust me." I responded and sat down on Zoey's bed. They both sat down on either side of me. Lola to my right, and Zoey to my left.

"Dana. C'mon tell us, we'll listen." Lola said. I looked at both of them and sighed.

"My...my grandfather...d-d-d-died. He was my...my best friend." I hoarsely whispered and let a tear escape my eye.

"Dana, were so sorry." Lola said. I looked up and took a deep breath.

"Yea, well...I'm going back home for a few days. I'm going to Puerto Rico with my dad for my grandfather's burial." I finished and got up.

"Alright. Dana, you know if anythings wrong you can talk to us. We're you're friends." Zoey said.

"Yea. You...you guys are the best friends I can ask for. Thanks so much." I responded and weakly smiled at both of them.

_Two hours later..._

(Still Dana P.O.V)

All my stuff is packed. I'm leaving at 2 AM. That's only like three hours away. My flights at 4. Zoey told the guys about me leaving. Were meeting in front of the school at 2. I look outside and see the rain pouring down. It's dark out, really dark. I decided to turn the radio on since no one was in the dorm.

_Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder  


I started to cry. I don't know why. I was sitting on my bed and leaned back on the wall. I saw a quick flash of lightning. Followed by a loud boom of thunder. What do you know? The songs name is Thunder.

_  
Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone, I don't know_

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
And I said

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder  


I gasped for air. I was having a hard time breathing since I was crying so hard.

I hope he comes to say bye tonight...

Logan P.O.V

I'm sitting on my bed, throwing a bouncy ball up and down. I hear Mike and Chase walk in. Oh, did I mention Lola and Mike are going out along with Chase and Zoey? I don't know when it happened and I could care less.

"Hey dude, you gonna go say bye to Dana later?" Mike asked. I stood up and looked at Chase and Michael sternly. Seriously. Like a glare. I could feel tears forming in the back of my eyes.

"Dana Cruz is and ungrateful bitch. If you ever mention her name in this room again I am prepared to rip off your head. Do you two understand me?" I stated. My voice coming out stern, angry. I blinked back tears and shook my head a bit to get myself back in reality.

"Wow. Dude, are you sure your okay?" Chase cautiously asked.

"No. Listen to me, both of you. Dana Cruz isn't worthy of my friendship or anything else involving me. No, she made her choice, she obviously doesn't have a fuckin' heart. If you ask me, I have never heard of a Dana Cruz." I finished and sat down.

I can't believe I just called Dana a bitch. It felt good to get my anger out but.

How could you hate the person you love?

**SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I promise I will from now on. Okay, the song is THUNDER by Boys Like Girls. Like my FAVORITE group. So, review if you wanna see how it all goes down...REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**-Talar**


	11. the departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

Logan P.O.V

_How could you hate the person you love?_

That's the thing. You can't. Hard as I try. There truly isn't a way I could hate Dana. Its inhumane. Its just NOT POSSIBLE. I sighed and ran one of my hands through my hair. I closed my eyes and thought for a minute.

**Logan, get her back. If she means this much to you, then nothing should stop you from going after her.**

True. And nothing is going to stop me...

Dana P.O.V

I looked at the clock on the wall again...1:50 AM. Time does fly when your sulking doesn't it? I finally got up and took my bags downstairs, outside. Where my cab was meeting me. I found everyone standing there. Including Mitchell, excluding Logan. I sighed and walked towards them, a fake smile plastered on my face. I felt the cool night breeze, a damp feeling clung in the air. The rain had stopped but I still felt like shit.

"Dana, we're gonnna miss you so much!" Zoey came up and hugged me. I hugged back, and forced a smile.

"Yea, I'll miss you guys too. It's only for a few days, don't worry. I'll be back soon." I finished and hugged everyone else.

"Babe, I'm gonna miss you a lot. I wish I could go with you." Mitch said to me.

"I-I have to do this on my own. Don't worry Mitch, I love you." I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I turned away.

**Dana, who are you kidding? You don't love him. When you said 'I love you' it sounded more like you were trying to convince yourself than telling him you love him. **

I let a tear fall as I made my way to the taxi.

Logan P.O.V

I can't let her leave without me saying goodbye. That's horrible. I got up, put on a pair of sneakers, and sprinted out of my dorm hall. I got to the front, sweating, feeling rain pouring down...hard. Th-There she was. The love of my life, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen...drenched in rain...crying, looking like a mess when in fact...I have never seen her look so beautiful in my life. I walked up, ignoring the shocked glances from my friends.

"Dana." I softly said as I looked into her eyes.

"Logan, I-I didn't think you would come." She whispered and looked at the ground.

"I wouldn't dare let you leave without hearing a goodbye from me." I softly said back and lifted her chin up with my finger. I looked into her dark pools of brown, simply gorgeous.

"Logan...I-I have to go. Bye." She whispered the last part and hugged me, I never wanted to let go. I eventually did and let her walk away from my grasp. I started to cry right there on the spot, ignoring everyone else. My tears mixed in with the rain and I saw her taxi get smaller and smaller until it vanished from sight. The rest of the gang left to go back to bed.

Now I'm here alone...and I feel...

Empty.

--

Dana P.O.V

I watched as PCA got smaller and smaller. I watched as my friends got smaller and smaller. I watched as Logan got smaller and smaller. I continued to let tears fall down my face and rested my head back.

I can't believe how crappy my life has gotten. My grandfather, Logan, cheating. My god...

I just don't know what to do...

Do I?

My life has turned into a fuckin' episode of DEGRASSI. Problem is...my friends don't know about it.

--

Logan P.O.V

I walked slowly back to my dorm, occasionally glancing up at the sky.

_My thoughts progress  
I think about forever  
My mind tells me maybe, maybe_

I wish I could drive away  
Til the sun set back to the day that we first met  
only believe the things I wrote  
I'll put it in a note now  
Cross my T's and dot my I's  
Better say hello  
Don't you dare say goodbye  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today  


I...I just wish I...I knew why she was crying. So many tears wasted for such a pretty girl.

_  
Weeks go bye  
so I can spin the weather  
The rain falls down  
She's cryin', cryin'_

My thoughts progress  
She thinks about forever  
Their hearts are bound  
Lyin', lyin'

I wish I could drive away  
Til the sun set back to the day that we first met  
Only believe the things I wrote  
i put it in a note now  
Cross my T's and dot my I's  
Better say hello  
I'm gonna wave goodbye  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today  


What if I wrote her a letter telling her how I felt? Nah, writing "Sincerely, Logan. P.S. I love you."

Isn't exactly a picture of 'romantic'.

_All the heartache all the pain  
All the words you shed in me  
It'll never be the same_

I wish I could drive away  
Til the sun set back to the day that we first met  
Only believe the things I wrote  
I'll put it in a note now  
Cross my T's and dot my I's  
Better say hello  
I'm gonna wave goodbye  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today

Forever and today  
Forever and today  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today 

I love her today, and I'll love her forever. I would go to the ends of the earth for her.

--

Dana P.O.V

Now, I'm on the plane. My thoughts aren't resting though. Every time I close my eyes, I see Logan.

I just don't know what to do. I wish I did.

I love Mitchell

I just don't know if I'm...

IN love with him...

**DONE! Alright, Logan said bye! That's good, review if you wanna see what he does when she's**

**not there! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Talar**


	12. photoshoot

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

Dana P.O.V

_I love Mitchell_

_I just don't know if I'm..._

_IN love with him..._

I wake up and get greeted by the morning sun flashing in my eyes. I'm still on the plane, and being oh-so-smart me...I forgot to pull the little thing down to cover the window. God I'm a moron. I rubbed my eyes and saw that we only had about five minutes until we landed. I stretched my arms and yawned.

"Damn, airplane seats suck." I mumbled and gathered my stuff. The plane landed and I got off, quickly going to the baggage claim, getting my stuff, and walking outside in the brisk New York air. I saw my mom and walked to the car. My family just moved into a new house a few years ago. See, I grew up in the Bronx, up until I was 14. Then I went to PCA, and my parents moved to the suburbs of New York City. It's calmer, and not as busy as some people would think. I waved and opened the door after putting my stuff in the trunk. I shut the door and hugged my mom.

"DANA!" She exclaimed after we pulled away from the hug.

"Mami, how is everyone? Hows um...dad." I cautiously asked. She let out a big breath and started driving.

"He's...trying honey. He really is. It's hard for him." She finished and looked at me.

"Let's change the subject. My little girl's getting married!" She squealed. I covered my ears. Nicole II

Oh fun...

"Yea...fun..." I replied. Unenthusiastically might I add.

"What's wrong honey? You sound...disappointed." She asked me. I looked at her. I couldn't tell my mom that I didn't want to marry Mitchell. I loved him and all...but the more I thought about it...the more I hated the idea of being tied down to someone like him.

"Oh. You know...just jet lagged." I said and stretched, stifling a yawn. We soon arrived home and I took my stuff to my room. I ran back downstairs and was greeted with Anthony and Daniella.

"So...my big sis is getting married. Is he hot D?" Daniella asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled a small smile. I decided to use this moment to get her jealous. I described Mitchell in full on detail.

"Yea. He's smart, has a six pack, straight shiny white teeth. Crystal blue eyes. Toned arms, and chest. Black hair, killer personality." I finished and looked at my sister's face. Priceless.

"W-Wow..." Was all I got from her. I laughed and pulled her into a hug. It doesn't seem like me to hug people very often, but this was family. It was...different.

"So...Dani. How's YOUR love life?" I smirked...she put on an angry expression.

"Let's go to your room...can we D?" She asked. I nodded 'yes' and she dragged me to my own room. She turned around, locked the door, and looked at me.

"There's this one guy..." I was listening. She didn't continue. She sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well?" I questioned.

"Well...his name is Tony Carson. He's really hot, but..." She stopped again. I gave her a look to urge her on.

"He's...really snobby, like egotistical. His mom's loaded. She's a model. He can get any girl he wants with the snap of his fingers. Me and him...we always fight. There isn't one moment where we're not fighting. Except..." She stopped...she looked nervous.

"Except?" I asked. This guy sounded a lot like Logan. If my sister was having the same problem as me, that's a bit weird. Except for the fact that she doesn't have a promise ring...and she didn't have sex with the guy that she 'hates'.

"Except...well...he came over here to do a project with me and well...no one was home and..." She didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Oh my god. Dani you...you had SEX?!" I stood up and screamed. She pulled me back down and looked into my eyes.

"Dana, he's a charmer. I shiver under this guy's touch. Dana you...you don't understand!" She screamed back at me. I...I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND?!

"ME? DANI!! Dani, listen. Logan Reese. You remember I used to mention the egotistical jackass?" I said. She nodded her head and urged me to continue. If my sister wasn't like my best friend, I wouldn't tell her this.

"Well...I'm engaged to Mitchell and...he walked in on me taking a shower...I pushed him out. I got dressed and came out of the bathroom. I smacked him and...he kissed me. Well..." I looked at her. Her mouth hung open.

"DANA!! YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?!" She screamed. I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up brat. Yes...but I wouldn't be talking. Your only fourteen!" I exclaimed. That shut her up. She didn't know what to say.

"Y-Y...b-b...b-but your engaged!" She managed to get out.

"Yea but...I don't like it..."

--

_A week later..._

Logan P.O.V

It's been a week. I've locked myself in my room. Only leaving for classes. I buried my head in my pillow and screamed.

Mike and Chase walked in at that exact time...

Little do they know that the only thing keeping me sane was seeing her. The only reason I woke up every morning was knowing I'd get to see her face...

Now it's gone.

"Yo dude, guess what?" Mike said. I turned my head and grumbled.

"Dana's coming back!" Chase answered. I sprang up and was caught off guard.

"W-What time?" I asked. Too excited for words. Mike smiled and looked at Chase.

"Midnight." Was all they said and walked out. I thought she left for good...I really did. Oh man...OH MAN! I miss her so much! I looked at my clock...10:24 PM. Two hours baby.

Just. Two. Hours.

--

Dana P.O.V

I came back from Puerto Rico yesterday. I cried so much, it hurt to no end. I'm going back to PCA tonight though. I wonder how life's been there...

--

Logan P.O.V

I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. I went to check my e-mail. I got one from my dad...

_To..._

_From..._

_Dear Logan,_

_Tomorrow at 1 PM. I'm holding a photo shoot. Bring all of your friends. It will go for a good few hours, I already talked to Dean Rivers, he said it was alright. No later than 1 alright son?_

_Love,_

_Dad_

I closed my e-mail and smiled. I was having a good week. I shut off my monitor and walked downstairs to the lounge. I was watching some TV for a good hour or so when Lola came up to me and pointed to the clock.

"Logan, it's 11:55. You comin'?" She asked. I was about to answer, but nodded my head 'yes'. Why didn't I just tell her I'm coming? I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it when I remembered all the things Dana did to me. It hurt so much, my vocal cords refused to work. I shook my head and walked to the front entrance of PCA. I saw Mike and Lola holding hands, Chase and Zoey making-out, and Mitchell standing alone. I walked over to him.

"Hey. Can't wait huh?" I asked.

"Nope. Dude, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. A few weeks ago...Dana and I had sex. I have never felt more alive in my life." He said. I smiled a fake smile. What a bittersweet moment. I sighed and waited. The cab quickly approached and she stepped out, sexiness and all. She hugged everyone, gave Mitch a quick kiss, then came to me.

"Logan." She said.

"Dana, I-I missed you so much." I said and hugged her. She quickly hugged back and we just stood there for a bit longer than normal. I didn't want to let her go. She pulled away and smiled. I saw a light blush creep up to her cheeks. I smiled and looked into her eyes. She turned away and took her bags. The girls took her back to her dorm and the guys went back to theirs. I sat down for a minute.

I knew I couldn't live without her...

--

Dana P.O.V

When I hugged Logan, everything seem to fit. Everything just seemed so...right. I dismissed the thought and climbed into bed. Dreaming about...well...a certain boy...

--

_12:30 PM, the next day_

Logan P.O.V

Today's Saturday, and the day of the photo shoot. I told everyone already and now we're in my limo. Mitch had to come along too. Oh fun. Note the sarcasm people. We pulled up to the studio with three minutes to spare. We piled out of the limo and went inside.

"Logan, my son." Dad said and gave me a hug.

"Hey dad. Your remember my friends. Oh, and this is Dana, and Mitchell." I introduced them and my dad had a mischievous smile on his face. He told us not to worry about getting ready. Our normal clothes were fine.

"Alright, girls. Then guys. Break. Couples. Got it?" My dad said. We nodded and waited till the girls were done with their MANY photos. We went next. I put Chase and Michael in headlocks, and smiled. It was pretty funny. After we were done, which took about an hour, we had that break our dad promised us.

Turns out Mitchell got sick. I don't know how. He had to go back to PCA. We did couple shots next. It was Mike and Lola first. Then Chase and Zoey.

"Dana, would you mind posing with Logan?" My dad asked.

"I guess not..." She replied.

"Alright, Logan...put your arm around her and kiss her cheek." My dad instructed.

I did, and let me tell you...it felt so good to hold her again.

--

Dana P.O.V

"Alright, Logan...put your arm around her and kiss her cheek." Mr. Reese said. He kissed my cheek, and sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Next, it's going to get heated. I want you two in a full on make-out session. I want to see real sweat, real heavy breathing. People can tell if it's real sweat or not. So do it." He said. I was about to say something when I felt Logan's lips on mine. We were on a couch, so we didn't have much room to work with. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we let our tongues' battle to no end. We pulled away for air at the same time.

"BEAUTIFUL! Now, Logan. Kiss her neck." He did and...wow. I moaned and my eyes rolled back. He hit a certain spot, and it felt so good.

"Logan..." I trailed off and ran my hands through his hair. He was really working it.

"Okay, Logan go to the guys dressing room, Dana, go to the girls. This shot will work the best with the two of you. You guys are so photogenic." He finished and we walked our separate ways. I came out ten minutes later wearing black short-shorts, and a tight tank top. I saw Logan walk out with black boxers and a wife beater. Apparently we were supposed to pose on the bed.

"Dana, take off your tank top. Logan, wife beater...gone. Lets go." Mr. Reese said.

What a steamy photo shoot...

--

Logan P.O.V

I removed my wife beater and saw Dana take off her tank top. Wow, I was so turned on.

"Okay, start making-out again." My dad said. We did. This photo shoot was fine by me. I felt Dana's tongue caressing my own. I couldn't take it anymore. I heard her moan into my mouth and felt her hands raking through my hair. I pulled away and walked over to my dad. Sweating, trying to catch my breath.

"Dad, can umm...everyone leave? Me and Dana have to have a little 'discussion'." I asked. He nodded his head and smiled.

"So this was you plan wasn't it dad? Get Mitchell out of the picture?" I put a questioning look on my face.

"Hey, you love her...can see it clear as day. Have fun son." He replied and walked off. Two minutes later the place was empty. I walked back over to the bed and kissed Dana hard on the lips.

Let's just say...my dad instructs very...interesting photo shoots.

"LOGAN!! OH GOD!! LOGAN!!" She shrieked. It was heaven. I love her so much, if she ever left me again, I couldn't handle it. Even if it was only for one week.

Hey...I'm whipped.

So sue me...

**Longest chapter I have EVER written. Review to see the aftermath of everything. You got to meet Dana's sister and mom. Her sister has a lot in common with her relationship wise with Dana doesn't she? She'll be back later.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	13. No Air

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...

Logan P.O.V

_Hey...I'm whipped._

_So sue me..._

--

I looked over and saw Dana smiling at me. We were still in the studio, but we didn't care. I smiled back. I-It was like Mitchell didn't even exist. It was only Dana and me. Me and Dana. I wish it could be like this forever. It can't...although I wish it was.

She put her hand on mine and cuddled up close to me as I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her in even closer.

"Logan..." She trailed off. She looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Logan...I-I...some photo shoot huh?" She stumbled over her words and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, best photo shoot a person could ask for." I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey D. My dad's letting me invite the gang over for Spring Break. You uhh...wanna come?" I got out. I looked in her eyes, anxiously waiting for an answer. She smiled and put her head on my chest.

"I would love to." She finished and closed her eyes. I remained calm, but on the inside I was screaming with joy. I can't wait. Spring Break is like five days away. It won't turn out like last year's, no competition. Just pure...fun.

--

Dana P.O.V

I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. He smelled so good. I was about to tell him that I...never mind.

He doesn't love me. He just...wants the sex.

**Dana, Dana, Dana. Naïve aren't we? Logan Reese loves you honey. Your lucky. Do you actually think he would get jealous over Mitchell just because of the sex? Think a little, he wouldn't do all he's done for you if it was only for the sex.**

I clear my head from these thoughts. Logan Reese in love? With me? Hah. Phat chance. Logan would never fall in love with a girl. Maybe gawk at how 'hot' they are, but he would never fall in love.

**Dana, girl he's whipped. Head over heels. Why won't you accept the fact that he loves you?!**

_Because he doesn't. Listen Dana, you belong with Mitch, and Logan belongs with his many girls. Thats how the world turns. Got it honey?_

I wish these voices would just shut the fuck up already...

_**A few hours later, back at PCA...**_

--

Logan P.O.V

I leaned back on the sand and closed my eyes, just breathing. Not thinking. I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked over and was awestruck. I was looking into the most gorgeous eyes a person can imagine. I looked down at her slender figure and she cuddled up next to me. I don't know why...but I really don't care. It felt so...right. We just laid there, me looking down at her, her looking up at me. No words were said, no words needed to be said.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_**If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**_

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

_**But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air_**

I stood her up and held her hands, looking deeply into her eyes. It got harder and harder to breathe, and to resist the urge to kiss her.

_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real**__**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care  
**_

_**So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**_

I saw her breathing get quicker. Her eyes wandered around, quickly, nervously.

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air__No more_**

_**No air**_

_**Baby**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

_**Hey, oOoOo**_

_**Oooooooooooooh**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air**_

_**(Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe)**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me?**_

"Dana.." I trailed off and leaned in. I was an inch away from kissing her oh-so-soft lips. She put her hand in front of her face.

"Logan...no. I...I can't. Not anymore. Listen, why don't you come to karaoke night at Sushi Rox? The rest of the gang's coming. It's at seven. Bye Lo." She finished and walked off.

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**__**There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air,**_

_**No air**_

I sighed and sat back down. I checked my cell phone clock...6:43 PM. I grumbled and shoved my phone back in my pocket. I just laid there, breathing...not thinking. Not wanting to think about what just happened.

I got an idea...

_**--**_

Dana P.O.V

Where the hell is he?! There's five minutes until the show starts, and Mitch isn't freakin' here!

"Zoey! Did you find out where he is?" I asked. She turned to me.

"Yea, D...he's still sick. Sore throat. Sorry Dae." She said and walked off. I grumbled and kicked a trashcan. How the hell am I supposed to do this?!

"Now, the lovely Ms. Dana Cruz!" Kazu announced and I walked out. I took a big breath, and swallowed. Here goes...

_**(Bold/Italics is Dana...Italics...someone else...both is underlined and bold)**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? **_

_**If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh  
**_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Mitch?

_**But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe **_

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air **

LOGAN! Oh...wow...he can sing...Damn. He came out and smiled at me.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care **_

_**So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
**__**'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe **_

I held my hand up and he interwined out hands. I let them drop, still in eachothers grasp.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air**

_**No more**_

_**No air**_

_**Baby**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

_**Hey, oOoOo**_

_**Oooooooooooooh  
**_

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air **

**_Do you expect me, to live alone with just me _  
_Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe _**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air**

I walked away and he followed me. I can't believe he actually is doing this!

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me? **_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe **_

_**There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air,**_

_**No air**_

We finished and I gave him a big hug. We went backstage and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wh-What was that for?" He stuttered. I smiled.

"For being such a cool guy! Logan thank you SO MUCH!" I exclaimed and hugged him really tight.

Maybe...we do belong together...

_**Alright! I know, same song kind of back to back, but I seriously had to put it in. I think it fits really nicely. This is seriously my like FAV. Song. And Jordin Sparks is my FAVORITE ARTIST. So review! Everyone who reviews is the best! Seriously, no joke. **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Talar**_


	14. the decisions we make

Disclaimer: I do not own...

_Maybe...we do belong together..._

Dana P.O.V

I pulled away smiled at him. He smiled back and I felt a shiver go up my spine and a weird feeling come over me. Kind of like I wanna throw up, but not really. Being this close to him, some thing happened. My hands got shaky and sweaty, I got nervous, and my heart started beating really fast. Then...my phone rang.

"On-One min-minute Lo." I stuttered and walked out of the auditorium. I told you I was nervous. What's up with me? I looked at the caller I.D...Dani.

_(Italics is Dana, Bold is her sister.)_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey, Dana guess what?"** She sounded excited, I wonder what it could be...

"_What?" _

"**I'M COMING TO PCA!!" **I heard a shriek and held the phone away from my ear. Oh great, just great.

"_Wait, gimme a sec someone wants to talk."_ I said and turned around to find Logan there.

"Hey Dana, guess what?" He asked.

"W-What?" I swallowed and nervously replied.

"My friend Tony Carson is coming to PCA." He finished. I smirked and gave him another hug.

"Dana?" He looked really confused. Poor Logan.

"I'll explain later, when is he coming?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." I smiled as he finished that sentence.

"Okay, thanks. Can you give me a minute?" I said and pointed to my phone. He nodded and walked off.

"_Hey Dani, when are you arriving?" _My smirk grew even bigger.

"**Tomorrow morning why?" **

"_Oh, nothing. Just wondering. See you then." _I finished and snapped my phone shut, an evil thought going through my mind...haha my sis is SOO in for it.

--

Logan P.O.V

I looked into Dana's eyes when I told her Tony's coming to PCA, her eyes looked pure evil, and a mischievous yet sexy smirk overcame her angelic features. I walked around campus, thinking about what she has in mind...

--

Dana P.O.V

I was soon back to my issue with Mitch and Logan. I sighed and decided just to get back to the dorm. No one is in there because Hoop dee-dee and Hoop dee-doo went to see a movie with their boy toys. I closed the door to my dorm room and turned on the radio. I sat down and closed my eyes, listening to he lyrics...

_I'm all alone tonight,  
No stars are shining on me  
I'm thinkin' I'd be alright  
If somebody would just call me, yeah_

I know that I'm not crazy,  
Everybody must get this way, sometimes  
So look around,  
For the people in your life that say

Save Me  
I need somebody's help here  
Thought it would be alright but  
I'm not pullin' through on my own  
Is anyone around who can Save Me  
I'm fallin' down it's crazy  
If this is the pain God gave me,  
I'm cool with that,  
But wont somebody Save Me

I guess you missed the signs,  
But honey I can never blame you  
I don't want ya feelin' guilty,  
that'd keep you in pain too (oooooh)

Now I can't hear you when I'm far away, away  
So maybe you could learn from this,  
And help somebody else someday

Cause I'm human after all  
And I could not catch my fall  
And nobody ever came around my way  
to check up on me and see if I was doin' alright  
Nobody came to Save Me

Save Me  
I need somebody's help here  
Thought it would be alright but  
I'm not pullin' through on my own  
Is anyone around who can Save Me  
I'm fallin' down it's crazy  
If this is the pain God gave me,  
I'm cool with that,  
But wont somebody Save Me

Save Me from my demons  
Save Me from myself  
Save Me, somebody Save Me  
I need someones help

(ooooooooooooh)

Save Me  
I need somebody's help here  
Thought it would be alright but  
I'm not pullin' through on my own  
Is anyone around who can Save Me  
I'm fallin' down it's crazy  
If this is the pain God gave me,  
I'm cool with that,  
But wont somebody Save Me (wont somebody save me)

Save Me  
I need somebody's help here  
Thought it would be alright but  
I'm not pullin' through on my own  
Is anyone around who can Save Me  
I'm fallin' down it's crazy  
If this is the pain God gave me,  
I'm cool with that,  
But wont somebody Save Me

(ooooooh)

As Jordin hit that last note, a let a tear slip. This life...this life I managed to slip into...is crazy. The thing is though, I feel that I should break it off with him...

--

Logan P.O.V

I should really stop following Dana around like some sick puppy. I need girls, and fast. Ah, there's one. Tasha, blond, blue eyes, stupid as a freakin pole, but has the looks. I stride over and lean on a nearby wall

"So Tasha, what do you say I take you to a movie?" I slyly ask, not forgetting to wink and smirk in the process. She giggles and touches my chest in a flirtatious way.

"Sure cutie." She said and I put my arm around her. If Dana can't appreciate me, then I'm just going to have to find another girl. The problem though is that...

I'm not hopelessly in love with them...

--

Dana P.O.V_  
_

_I feel that I should break it off with him..._

"I'm so sorry it has to end like this..." I whisper and wipe my eyes, I take a deep breath.

"Logan."

**Dana's breaking it off with LOGAN?! Yea you read right. Well, her sister's coming, along with Logan's like 'mini clone' Tony, so it's about to get VERY interesting.**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT GOES ON!**

**-Talar**


	15. the news

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

"_I'm so sorry it has to end like this..."_

"_Logan." _

I should probably get some sleep, have to wake up at freakin' 5 AM to pick up Dani from the front of the building. I checked my watch.

2 AM? What the hell? How did I stay up this late? Oh am I gonna be grumpy or what? Whatever, I better sleep...

--

Logan P.O.V

I dropped Tasha off at her dorm, not forgetting a quick make-out session. I was walking back when I passed room 101. I stood in front of the door, wondering what she's doing in there. I felt my phone vibrate, shaking me out of my trance. I rush outside and see it's my dad.

_**(Bold is Logan, Italics is his dad.)**_

"**Hey Dad."**

"_Hello Logan, listen. I enrolled you into a very prestigious school in New York. You leave in two weeks."_

He hung up after that. Oh. My. God.

What did my dad just do?

--

Dana P.O.V

I rubbed my eyes and looked around, Lola and Zoey were asleep...I checked the clock...

4:30 AM.

Oh my damn. I got up and took a quick ten minute shower. I threw on jeans, a t-shirt, and a white and black sweatshirt. I tied up my Converses and ran out the door. I checked my cell...

4:55 AM.

I slowed down at the entrance and waited for my sister's cab. I felt someone walk up and stand next to me.

Logan. Well, it's now or never. I walked up to him and made him face me.

"Morning D." He glumly stated. He sounded really depressed.

"Hey...Logan I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something too Dana. You first." I looked into his eyes. Hurt, depression, pain.

"No, go Logan." I said. He sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and looked up at the dark sky.

"D...my dad enrolled me in some other school in New York...I leave in two weeks." Oh. My. God. No, no, he-he cannot leave!

_Why do you care? You have Mitchell._

**What do you feel Dana? You feel LOVE.**

I hate these voices.

"Logan...I...What?" I hardly found any words. You don't know how this impacted me.

"What did you have to say?" He asked and looked at me. Stupid Dana, how could you ever think of breaking it off with this guy? Lucky for me two cabs pulled up at that exact same time.

My sister stepped out of the first one.

"DANA!" She rushed over to me and gave me a hug. I sighed and hugged her. This Logan leaving thing is too much right now. I would cry, but my sister would question me. I saw some blond kid step out of the other one.

"Hey Logan, dude what's up?" He gave Logan a high five and a light hug. My sister turned to the source of the other two voices and turned red.

"Oh fuckin' great. Tony's here, now EVERYONE'S happy. Ugh..." So that's Tony Carson? He's good looking for fourteen, but too young for ME. But my sister seems to take a sudden interest.

"Oh, Tony, this is Dana my...friend. Dana this is-"

"Tony Carson. So I've heard of you Mr. Charmer." He smirked. Not sexy like Logan's...shut up Dana!

"Really? Who from?" He asked.

"My sister...Daniella." He turned his attention to a very angry, and tired Dani.

"Ah, Ms. Cruz. How lucky am I?" He went over to her and kissed her cheek. It was really cold out, I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt someone's arm go around my shoulders and pull me close.

I looked up and saw Logan. I smiled and he smiled a warm smile back. I put my head on his shoulder and watched my sister yell at this Carson kid. Ha-ha, it's actually pretty damn funny.

Reminds me of myself and someone...

--

Logan P.O.V

I looked down at Dana and watched her smile as Tony and her sister started to argue. Just like we used to. I chuckled at the thought. Then remembered...she doesn't care about me, why am I so nice to her?

It's so hard not to be...

Whatever. I leave in two weeks. I know it's gonna be hard. Especially saying bye to Dana.

Do you realize how hard it is to say goodbye to someone your in love with, knowing you might never see them again?

It sucks let me tell you. Dana doesn't care though, she has Mitchell. I was just a tool. If only she knew it wasn't for the sex.

If only she knew how I really felt about her...

Although she did get really quiet when I told her I was leaving.

Probably just shock.

I checked my cell...

5:30 AM.

Already? Damn. Well...better get Tony up to his dorm.

"TONY! STOP FLIRTING LET'S GO!" I yelled. They both blushed. I smiled and heard Dana laugh.

I retracted my arm and let her go.

"SAME GOES FOR YOU DANI! STOP FLIRTING LET'S GO! I'M TIRED!" She screamed. I smiled. She's amazing.

"Tony, your room's 122. I told you what hall over the phone. Get your stuff, I'll help the girls." Tony gave me a glare and took his stuff. I walked over to Dana and helped her and her sister with some stuff.

"Logan, you don't have to do this..." She said.

"I know, but I want to. I won't be here for long Dae. I...wanna be as much help as possible." I finished and smiled. She smiled back.

"Thanks so much Lo. It...means a lot." She finished. I forgot her sister was there.

"Dana, what room am I in?" Daniella asked. Receiving an icy glare from Dana.

"Room 102 Butler hall. Oh great your right next to my room." She sarcastically stated. I chuckled.

"Don't worry D. If she bothers you...gimme a ring." I cockily stated.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Reese." She shot back.

"C'mon Cruz, you want me...hell...who doesn't?" I smirked and winked. I saw her sister drool...okay...I want Dana...sorry babe.

"How about some basketball after school? Don't be late." I finished as we reached 102.

"Your on Reese." We put her sister's stuff in her dorm and let her be.

"Why don't we make it a little interesting?" I whispered.

"How?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when you get there." I reply.

"Until then...I'll keep you wondering." I finish and kiss her cheek. Leaving her there. I wanna run back and kiss her full on the lips so bad, but I resist the urge to do so.

You really don't know how hard it is to leave the girl you love...

Especially one as special as Dana Cruz...

**Logan's leaving...uh-oh. Dana certainly took the news well don't you think? NOT...Just wait till next chapter. Then you'll see the real Dana Cruz. The impact Logan Reese has on her. If you want to find out, I suggest that you REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	16. so close

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Logan P.O.V

_You really don't know how hard it is to leave the girl you love..._

_Especially one as special as Dana Cruz..._

I walked back to my dorm and decided to start getting ready for school. It was already 6:30. I woke up Chase and Michael. Took a twenty minute shower, put on jeans, a black wife beater, and black Converses. I made my way to class...not being able to wait till the day was over.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D.

**DAD**

_**(Bold is Logan, Italics is his dad.)**_

"**Hello father."** I coldly state.

"_Logan. About your new school..."_

"**You changed your mind and your letting me stay at PCA?" **I ask with hope...

"_No, even better. You get to leave in two days instead of two weeks! I'll see you soon son."_

The line went flat after that.

Why?

Why am I forced to leave my life...my friends?

Why am **I **forced to leave the love of my life?

--

Dana P.O.V

Logan left, so I decided to get ready for school...even though I'm gonna be EXTREMELY snappy today. I woke Lola and Zoey up, took a shower, put on a black tank-top, jeans, and my black Converses. I walked out the door, bumping into Mitch on the way.

"Hey Dana." He said and kissed my cheek. I put on a fake smile.

"Hey, um...what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh...erm...well...I heard your sister was coming so I decided to visit her." He replied.

"Alright I guess...c'mon." I say and lead him to my sister's dorm room.

"DANI OPEN UP!" She answered the door and was taken back when she saw me with Mitch.

"Who's he D?" She asked.

"Dani, this is Mitchell...my soon-to-be husband." I flatly reply. My sister seems completely interested.

"Oh hey, isn't that Tony flirting with some girl over there?" I point over to a far corner. My sister's eyes narrow and I can see anger in her eyes. Typical Cruz, just like me.

"Calm down, get dressed your gonna be late to class." I finish and walk off, feeling Mitch's arm slide around my waist.

"Mitch...I...look. I...gotta go okay? Bye." I give him a quick peck and jog to my first class. Not being able to wait till the final bell rings, I am SO gonna kick Logan's ass in basketball.

**Is it that? Or do you just wanna see him?**

SHUT UP!

I walk into class just as the late bell rings and take a seat next to Chase. He's the only one in this class that I know from the gang. The day drones on and on. It's never ending!

--

Logan P.O.V

I stumbled into class late as per usual, but slipped into my seat before the teacher noticed. I kept glancing at the clock in every class. This day won't end!

--

(Still Logan P.O.V)

I rush to the basketball court as soon as the final bell rings. I set down my backpack and take a sip of water. It's really hot out, like 85 degrees. I watch as Dana makes her way over, everyone looked at us like we had ten heads at lunch because we matched.

"Reese." She says as she puts her stuff down.

"Cruz." I reply and unbutton my pants.

"Umm..." She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm wearing shorts under babe." I finish and pull off my jeans and fix my black gym shorts.

"Same here." She replies and pulls down her jeans to reveal her red gym shorts she wore on the first day girls were allowed into PCA.

"I remember those shorts." I say and smirk.

"Yea, it's the day I kicked you ass." She shoots back and puts her hair in a ponytail.

"Not exactly." I say and start dribbling.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Wait, you said it's gonna be 'interesting', what you have in mind Reese?" She asks.

"You'll see." I say and check the ball with her.

(After the game.)

We went back to the bench, exhausted. I smirked toward Dana, she gave me a glare.

"Dana, before I tell you what MY prize is. I have to tell you something. You remember how I told you I leave in two weeks?" I ask and stand her up along with me.

"Yea?" She asks curiously.

"Turns out it's two days. I leave in two days D." I finish and look in her eyes.

"N-No...L-Lo you...you can't." I'm confused.

"Dana, I don't want to, I HAVE to. I really wish I didn't have to." I say and wrap one of my arms around her waist, pulling her close, the other one is on her back. Our faces are so close, I feel her breath hitting my face. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Dana. I REALLY don't want to." I hoarsely whisper and lean in...

"DANA!" We snap our heads and find Dani there.

"DANI!" Dana screamed back.

Good job Reese, your in the middle of two angry Cruz's, oh fun.

I was gonna tell Dana that I love her, that was the thing that made it 'interesting' even if I lost. I mean...I leave in two days. I have to tell her sometime.

--

Dana P.O.V

Dani! Oh am I ever gonna kill that girl. She ruined my and Logan's 'moment', he leaves in TWO DAYS. I need as many moment's with him as I can get!

"WHAT DANI?!" I scream, still in Logan's grasp.

"Umm...n-never mind." She stutters and runs off. My sister's a loser. Seriously.

"Dana listen, I better get going. I'll see you at dinner." Logan says and kisses the top of my head. Now I'm alone. Oh fun. I don't know how I'm gonna handle it when Logan's gone.

Seriously...

Maybe I should tell him something...

Those three little words...

**Dana's gonna tell him something...three little words? Thnx everyone who reviewed! Keep it up you guys are the reason this story is goin strong! **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	17. the things anger makes us say

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...

Dana P.O.V

_Maybe I should tell him something..._

_Those three little words..._

I sigh and grab my stuff. I walk up to my dorm, cursing my sister the whole way. As soon as I see her, she's dead. Speaking of which...

"Dani." I flatly say.

"D-Dana." She stutters. Yea, even my sis is scared of me. Sometimes.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little moment wrecking son of a-" She cut me off.

"Dana, I'm so sorry! But wait...if you don't have any feelings for this guy...why are you so mad?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow. I glared at her and opened the door to my dorm. I shut the door and threw my stuff in a corner.

Why am I so mad?

I don't have any feelings for him...

Do I?

--

Logan P.O.V

I walked back up to my dorm and threw my stuff in some corner. I went to take a shower when I stopped short.

Why do I keep trying? Part of me wants to stop, but the other part just...

Can't.

I sighed and just decided to forget it. I took a good thirty-minute shower. I stepped out and realized...

Tomorrow's my last day at PCA.

I...

I can't believe it...

--

Dana P.O.V

Whatever, I can't do this...not now. I sit on my bed and look at my left hand.

The ring is still there. Making me feel even guiltier than I already do.

Why is this so hard?

I shook it off and went to take a shower. Letting the warm water hit my skin felt so good.

I stepped out twenty minutes later, hit with the realization that...

Tomorrow's Logan's last day at PCA.

Oh my god...

--

Logan P.O.V

I got dressed and went down for dinner. I got there and sat with the rest of the gang. I saw Dana come over ten minutes later. She sat next to me and looked at me.

"Logan, don't you think you should...tell them?" She asked, putting her hand over mine.

"Yea. Guys, ummm...my dad enrolled me in some other school in New York so...tomorrow's my last day at PCA." I finished and looked around. Shocked faces were shared all around.

"Logan, y-your not serious...are you?" Lola asked.

"I wish I wasn't Lola. I really don't wanna leave." I replied and notice Dana's hand is interwined with my own. I give her a half smile and she rubs my back.

"It's alright Logan. We'll always be there." She told me. I couldn't take it. The fuckin' sympathy.

"Just...leave me alone." I mumbled and ran to the only place I knew...the beach.

"Logan?" I heard Dana in the back. I heard footsteps after me. I stopped at the beach and turned to face her.

"Logan, why are you running?" She asked.

"Go away Dana. Why don't you go to Mitchell, because you love him SOOO much?!" I exclaimed.

"Logan, I was just trying to help." She replied.

"Well Dana, I don't need you help." I coldly replied.

"Well Logan, I have something to tell you. I've been wanting to say these three words since I met you." She caught my attention.

"Yes Cruz?" I flatly ask.

"I. HATE. YOU." She said and looked me in the eyes for a good minute or so. Then...she walked away.

Out of my life...

Probably forever...

She won't cool down by the time I leave...

That's just the way she is...

--

Dana P.O.V

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Logan! I HATE HIM!! I'm happy with Mitchell. So Logan can take his anger and shove it up his fuckin' ass.

I walk back to my dorm, slamming my door. I hear arguing outside. Sounds like my sister. Oh great.

I open my door to see her and Tony about an inch apart, she was glaring like there's no tomorrow.

"I. HATE. YOU. TONY." She said and tried to walk away when Tony grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face him.

"No you don't." He harshly whispered and kissed her. I was surprised, mostly because Dani kissed back...with a hell lot of force. I closed the door and slumped down against it.

Why is my life so screwed up?

I let a tear fall and looked up at the ceiling.

Logan's leaving, I don't know why but...

My heart is goin through some emotional pain at the moment.

If it was Mitch who was leaving, I don't think I would care as much...But this...

This is Logan...

Logan Reese, the kid I just might be...

In love with...

--

Logan P.O.V

She hates me. Oh great. It hurts you know. It hurts knowing the fact that she hates me with just about everything she has. I better go fix this.

I walk into the hallway where the 100's rooms are, and stop short when I see Dani and Tony making out...whow. I shake my head and look at the 101 door. I sigh.

Why is this so hard?

I-I can't do this, it...it hurts to much.

I walk back down the hallway and downstairs heading outside.

I'm happy I'm leaving.

Screw Dana, she can go fuck Mitchell.

She's a BITCH.

You heard right...

**Uh-Oh, they officially HATE eachother. Will this be for long? Hmmmm...thanks sooo much for the reviews guys! KEEP IT UP! This story has a while left on it.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	18. realizations

Disclaimer: do not own...

--

Logan P.O.V

_Screw Dana, she can go fuck Mitchell._

_She's a BITCH._

_You heard right..._

I could care less about that back stabbing heartless bitch. I hate her, and I hate everything that has to do with her. There, I said it...

I hate Dana Cruz...

My god that is such a lie...

--

Dana P.O.V

Me, in love with Logan Reese? Hah, that's funny. I hate him...right?

Right. Yea.

No...I-I don't think so.

Grrr...what the hell?! I HATE HIM! There, done...over...yea...

Oh who am I kidding, it's like impossible to hate him...I just...

Don't wanna see him right now...

--

Logan P.O.V

I keep walking, I don't know where...

But somewhere...somewhere where I won't think about how much I want to...

Hold her...

Kiss her...

Be with her...

Be hers...

I-I don't...really. Oh god who am I kidding? I'm head over heels, I just don't wanna see her right now.

It's hard...

Trying to keep your cool when the love of your life is with some other guy...

You don't know the pain I feel.

It sucks...

A lot.

Like...

I wanna cry. That's how bad it is. I want to hold her and tell her that...

I love her...

--

Dana P.O.V

I wish he would just hold me and tell me that...

He loves me...

Oh who am I kidding? He hates me. Why would he go after me when every girl at PCA would die over him?

I hate him, being with Mitchell is the smartest thing I've ever done.

Mitchell's a good guy but...

I don't love him...

Stupid ring. I take it off and throw it somewhere. It's all because of Mitchell that I can't be with Logan. Because I don't wanna 'hurt him.' That's bullshit, but it's hard because he's a good guy. This is pissing me off more than you know. Logan is leaving, and I don't wanna say bye because I know he hates me, and he thinks I hate him.

Being 16 sucks...

A lot...

--

Logan P.O.V

Stupid Mitchell. This is all his fault, he should just go die in a ditch in the middle of nowhere.

Speaking of the devil...

"Hey Logan." He says and walks up to me.

"Hey Mitch." I reply in a monotone.

"Heard that your leavin." He said. Oh look, he's pretending to care.

"Yeah." I say and sit down on the edge of the fountain. We're in the quad.

"Must be hard." He tries acting sympathetic. He just wants me gone to have Dana all to himself.

"You don't know the half of it." I mumble and put my head in my hands.

"What?" He sounds confused. I chuckle.

"How would you feel if you had to leave all your friends, and the love of your life? Imagine if your dad enrolled you in some other school, and you had to leave all your hockey friends, and Dana. How would you feel?" I look him straight in the eye.

"Like shit." He softly replies.

"Yeah, welcome to my life." I reply and walk off.

"Logan wait!" I turn around and see him running towards me.

"What?" I spit out.

"Can you give this to Dana? I have like no free time. Please?" He hands me a jewelry box with a diamond bracelet inside it.

"Yeah, n-no problem." I say and walk off. I get to 101 and knock on the door. Dana opens it. Her eyes looking red.

Like she just...

cried...

"Um...here. Mitchell wanted me to give this to you. He said he's like really busy and had no time to stop by so made me do it." I explain and hand her the jewelry box. She opens it and...

cries?

I knew it. She hates me and loves him. God I'm so stupid.

"I-I gotta go." I quickly get out and run...run wherever my legs take me. It hurts so much. I feel myself crying. Lucky for me I reach my dorm before anyone notices. I open the door and slam it shut.

Why does it have to be me?

Why?

Why do **I **have to suffer.

Grrr...I officially hate my life.

I let my tears fall and feel undeniable rage inside me, I punch a wall and slump down against it.

"Why is my life so...screwed up?" I say to no one in particular, but look up to the ceiling and let my tears fall one by one.

"Why?"

**OOO Alright, review and tell me what you thought. Very emotional. Dana is starting to straighten some things out...it seems so anyway. She threw the ring somewhere, so she's mad at Mitch for not being able to be with Logan. Okay so she knows who she wants to be with. Question now is...**

**How?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	19. a few lies never hurt no one

Disclaimer: I do not own... 

--

Logan P.O.V

"_Why is my life so...screwed up?"_

"_Why?" _

I would tell you why, but I don't know. I sigh and decide to just sleep. My mind needs a rest. I strip down to my boxers and lay in my bed, quickly come over by sleep.

--

Dana P.O.V

He just ran off. I started to cry because this just makes my job so much harder. I know I have to stick it to him. But...

It's really hard.

Really...

I better just sleep on it. I put on a tank top and short-shorts and fall asleep. Finally putting my brain to rest.

**(The next day.)**

--

Logan P.O.V

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Chase and Michael were gone, I looked at the clock...

10:51 AM?!

What the hell?!

I find a note attached to my forehead. Morons.

_Logan,_

_Dude, Dean Rivers said you can use today to pack up and stuff. So we didn't wake ya up. Cya after skool._

_-Michael & Chase_

Well at least I don't have to learn on my last day here. I decide to get up and take a shower. I stop short when I see Dani and Tony...holding hands?

"Hey guys." I walk up to them. They smile at me.

"Yo Logan, kid whats up?" Tony gives me a high five.

"Nothin, gonna take a shower. Hey Dani, whats up?" I look to her. She looks so much like her sister. Only she doesn't have the caramel streaks which make Dana look even sexier than she already does.

"Nothin." She answers. Wait a minute...

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" I question. They both blush, confusing me even more.

"Yeah but it's our free period so..." Tony smiles at me and winks.

"We're gonna, you know. Make the most of it. Right boo?" He turns to Dani and kisses her cheek.

"Definitely, now c'mon before I change my mind!" She says and drags Tony off somewhere. Those two. She's just like Dana, hardheaded, has a very hot attitude. But of course nowhere near her sister's. I shake my head and continue to the showers.

Todays my last day...and guess what?

I'm gonna live it up...

--

Dana P.O.V

I'm stuck in goddamn chemistry. God so boring. I heard Logan gets the day off, lucky bastard. I sigh and look at the bracelet on my wrist.

You'd think I'd like it...

I HATE IT...

Mitchell's not my boo...

He only thinks he is...

--

Logan P.O.V

After I finished getting dressed and packing I checked the clock. 3PM? Damn, I do have a lot of stuff don't I? I turn around and see Michael walk in.

"Hey, where's Chase?" I ask.

"Out with Zoey." Mike answers and turns on the TV.

"I see." I reply and sit in front of my computer. I go on Youtube, because there's nothing to do. I go to my favorites and click on a Mariah Carey music video.

"Damn that girl is fine." I say while looking at the video. Making sure it's full screen.

"Who?" Mike asks and walks up next to me.

"Damn straight. That woman is hotter than toast right outta the toaster." He says. I turn to him.

"What?" I ask.

"Just sayin'. She's smokin. Damn." His eyes don't leave the screen. I hear the door open and close, it's probably just Chase.

"Michael! Why are you checking out Mariah Carey? Hmmm?" It's Lola. He's so in for it.

"I...uh...well...Logan put it on...baby she has a...good voice?" He tries so hard.

"Yeah, and a killer rack." I whisper. He smacks my arm and I chuckle.

"Shut up." He says. 

"Lola, I'm sorry. Just...I'm a guy...and Mariah Carey is...well...Mariah Carey." He says. I hear Zoey and Chase walk in. I'm still watchin' the video by the way. It's kinda hard not to.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?" Chase walks over and stares at the screen for a good while.

"Wow...Mariah Carey has an awesome ra-" Zoey smacks his arm.

"Voice. Voice. Yes, Mariah Carey has an awesome voice...right Logan?" He turns to me.

"Yeah, one of the biggest voices out there." I smile and wink. Voice...hah...more like rack. The music video finishes and I shut down the computer, leaving Chase and Michael in trouble with their girlfriends.

"Logan!" I hear Lola call me. I turn around.

"Yeah?" I ask and walk back to the four of them.

"Since it's your last day, why don't we all go out...like to the mall or something? Then dinner at a restaurant." She recommends.

"Sure. But you guys are payin." I say and we walk outside.

"Whatever." I hear Chase in the back.

"Hey guys, what about Dana?" Zoey asks. No. No. No. No. I have to make up something...

"I'll uhh...call her." I say and take out my phone, pretending to call Dana.

"Umm...she said she's busy like sleeping or whatever. She doesn't wanna come. Let's go!" I lie and rush off campus. We already have permission from the dean to go off campus. They bought it. Suckers.

We chill at the mall for a good three hours and then head to a local restaurant, nothin too fancy. Chase and Michael can't afford something too expensive. After dinner we all head back to PCA, today was awesome.

Dana will find out sooner or later that she wasn't invited but hey...

I could care less...

--

Dana P.O.V

I got a call from Mitchell to meet him at his dorm, I decided to tell Lola and Zoey but I couldn't find them. I get to his dorm and shut the door.

"Mitch?" I walk and sit on his bed.

"Hey." I hear his voice. What's goin' on?

"Um...hi." I reply.

"Dana, I heard from some people that you've been seeing Logan behind my back. I told them they're out of their minds, because I love you but...I need to hear it from you." Oh boy. No, no one finds out what goes on, and how the hell do these people know what goes on between Logan and myself?

"No...No. L-Logan? W-why would I be seeing Logan?" I nervously got out. He smiled, I guess he didn't sense the nervousness in my voice.

Idiot...

"Good. I was paranoid there for a sec. I knew my Dana wouldn't betray me." He said and pulled me into a hug. I hug him back, or he'll suspect somethings up.

God this feels so...

Wrong...

--

Logan P.O.V

Today was sick! No Dana problems, totally awesome day. When we got back to PCA it was like 10:30 and was getting darker by the minute. Curfew was at 11 for upperclassmen. Us. The walk to our dorms is gonna take like fifteen minutes so we said our goodbyes and headed in separate directions. I did feel bad at one point for leaving Dana out but...

That was only for a little while...

I walked into the dorm and decided sleep is the best thing. I have to wake up at 4 AM. As soon as my head hits that pillow, I fall into a deep, deep sleep.

**(Italics is Logan's dream)**

_I'm walking around campus, but it looks...different. I see a ten year reunion banner hanging and realize..._

_It's been ten years since we graduated._

_Wonder how she's been..._

_Speaking of which I see the whole gang in the girls' lounge. Chase and Zoey, I'm guessing they got married because they're both wearing wedding rings along with Michael and Lola. I walk into the lounge and see Dana and...some guy..._

_Mitch?_

_Wow...she actually went through with it._

_She looks...amazing._

_Like..._

_Leona Lewis. She got green contacts and got rid of the streaks. I liked the streaks. _

_I see an older version of myself walk up to them, I look..._

_Really, really depressed. I hear the conversation..._

"_Hey Logan!" She says and hugs the older me. She still has that figure, and it's even curvier than before, damn. _

"_Hello Logan." Mitch says and shakes my hand. I flash them both a smile, so totally fake. I can see through that. Damn the older me looks really hurt. _

"_How's the movie business?" Dana asks. I look at her longingly, then answer._

"_Good, good." I answer, in a really depressed tone._

"_Heard your working with some big names." Mitch says. I flash another fake smile and nod._

"_Yeah, Mariah Carey, Beyonce, Alicia Keys, Jordin Sparks. They all wanted to get into the movie business, so I offered." I finish. Wow, I work with awesome people, and very hot people might I add. _

"_Well, that's good to know. I'm working for Mitch's law firm. Gave up my basketball dream to work with him." Dana answers. No way. The Cruz I know does NOT give up her basketball dream for a GUY. Nope, it's always been her dream. Always._

"_Never thought you'd give up your basketball dream, but good to see your in good hands." I reply. God this is killing me. I have to get out. I rush out of the lounge, leaving the older me to continue his conversation with Mr. And Mrs. Wilson over there. _

_She looked so..._

_happy..._

"NO!" I jolted awake and found my alarm clock was ringing. Chase and Michael looked at me like I was crazy. I give a nervous laugh and go to take a shower. My flight leaves at 6, so I have to be at the airport by at least 5ish. I throw on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a black sweatshirt. I lace up my Converses and tell Mike and Chase to help me with my stuff. Once everything is at the entrance, I see the girls rush over. Minus Dana. I sigh and give everyone a hug.

Lola and Zoey are crying...

Chase and Michael start to let the tears fall...

"I'll visit, I promise guys." I say and give them all another hug.

"Man, this is gonna suck. We'll all miss you Logan. All of us." Chase said. I smile and start to actually cry in front of them. I could care less.

These guys...

are...

my family...

--

Dana P.O.V

I heard Zoey and Lola went to say bye to Logan. They woke me up, but I refused to go. I can't face him...I can't. I decide to turn on the radio and just...try to get over it.

Get over him...

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Such a good song, so...

Emotional...

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

No one knows the truth. He left, it hurts...

a lot..

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

It hurts, I wont...

ever see him...

again...

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

Great, now I'm crying. It's tough going through this. Leona Lewis makes it clear as day. I want to go and..

hug him...

kiss him...

tell him not to leave...

tell him I...

love him...

**Review and tell me what you think! This song is like my favorite. Review to see exactly how long this separation is gonna last.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	20. feelings, emotions, truths

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...

--

Dana P.O.V

_I want to go and..._

_hug him..._

_kiss him..._

_tell him not to leave..._

_tell him I..._

_love him..._

Too late for that now stupid. He's probably gone already. I look out the window and see Zoey and Lola walking back to the dorm. He's gone, and I didn't even say...

Goodbye...

I put my hand on the window and feel wet tears stain my face...

"I Love You Logan..."

--

Logan P.O.V

I waited as long as I could, she never came. I turned toward the taxi and realized...

It's gonna be a long time till' I see her...

I shake my head and get in the taxi, depressed as ever. The taxi starts to slowly pull away from PCA. I put my hand on the window, letting the tears fall...

"I love you Dana..."

--

Dana P.O.V

I decide to go back to sleep, no point in staying up, remembering him. I quickly wipe my tears before Lola and Zoey walk in. I get into bed and fall asleep, dreaming...

**(Italics is Dana's dream.)**

_I'm walking around the PCA campus and see a ten year reunion banner. Ten years. Wow, wonder what's changed. I pass the girls lounge and see the whole gang there. I also see an older me, with some guy, talking to some other guy. I enter the lounge, apparently I'm like a freakin' ghost cause no one notices. I take a look..._

_I have...green eyes? No streaks? Hey, at least I still got my figure. I see the older me holding hands with..._

_Mitchell? No way. I-I can't believe I went through with it. I see a very sexy guy approach, looking depressed._

"_Hey Logan!" I say and hug him. Logan? Damn that boy is sexy as hell!_

"_Hello Logan." Mitch says and shakes his hand. Logan smiles, making me melt, not the older me, but me right now. Although I think the older me is taking quite the interest..._

"_How's the movie business?" I ask. The older Logan looks at the older me like he wants me...really badly...then answers._

"_Good, good." He answers, sounding depressed._

"_Heard your working with some big names." Mitch says. He flashes another smile, looking fake. _

"_Yeah, Mariah Carey, Beyonce, Alicia Keys, Jordin Sparks. They all wanted to get into the movie business, so I offered." He finishes, damn he works with Mariah? Dude she's the shit! I love Mariah, her voice is AWESOME. Alicia, Jordin, Beyonce?! Oh my god dude these guys are like my favorite solo artists!_

"_Well, that's good to know. I'm working for Mitch's law firm. Gave up my basketball dream to work with him." I answer. No way, I would never EVER give up my dream for a freakin GUY. Especially one I don't even think I love, none the less give up my dream for. No...I will never ever give up on basketball, it...it's like unholy._

"_Never thought you'd give up your basketball dream, but good to see your in good hands." He replies. I can't take this anymore. The thing was though...I actually looked..._

_Happy...?_

"NO!" I scream and get up. Zoey was gone, Lola quickly turned around.

"What the hell? Dana, are you sure your alright?" She asks. W-Why wouldn't I be? Just because the love of my life left PCA and I probably won't ever see him again...doesn't mean anything.

"Yes..." She looks at me, knowing I'm lying.

"No." I give in, she sits on the bed next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I sigh and lean back against the wall.

"He left. Logan...Lola...I-" I stop. Should I really be doing this?

"Dana what?" She asks. I decide just to tell her the whole story before I tell her the 'news.'

Ten minutes later...

"Oh...My...God." Was all she could manage. I blushed and put my head in my hands.

"The thing is though Lola that...I-I love him...I love Logan." I finish and look at her face...mostly shock which is what I would expect.

"Wow, Dana if you love him why don't you just dump Michell and call Logan? Tell him to come back?" She asks. That's not a bad idea.

"I would, but it's just so hard breaking up with Mitchell, Lola he LOVES ME. What do I do with that?" I ask. 

"Girl, he just THINKS he loves you. Trust me on this okay?" She says and hugs me. I hug her back, surprisingly not grouchy...yet.

"The Logan thing...well...I know just how to fix that." I smirk and get up.

"Now leave before I hurt you...and if you tell anyone about this, I WILL hunt you down, got that Martinez?" I finish my threat, and she just smiles, nodding. She walks out the door then I realize how good it feels to...

Tell somebody...

At least it's not Zoey, god she's so annoying sometimes. I can't handle a motherly situation, Lola acted just like a sister, a sister who's actually my age. Which reminds me, I've been hearing weird sounds from Dani's room like...sex sounds. No it couldn't be...could it? I put on a black Metallica t-shirt, ripped jeans, and my Converse high-tops. I take my phone and decide to take a peek in what's going on in my sister's room. I slowly open the door, and see Tony and Dani...you know...having sex. Ew okay, I don't need to see anymore of this. I close the door before either of them notice. I try to clear my head of that picture, but it's not working. I walk into the lounge and see a flier for another karaoke night at Sushi Rox.

I know EXACTLY how I'm gonna tell Logan...

--

Logan P.O.V

Here I am, standing on the campus of some stupid all boys boarding school. I look around, it's just so...

Different from PCA...

It looks old, and not taken care of...

I walk toward my room, which I'm gonna be sharing with two guys named Brady and Dillon. I step in, three single beds, a pretty small dorm room. I put my stuff on what I'm assuming is my bed because there's a folded uniform on it, and a note from my dad...

_**Logan,**_

_**I'm sorry for the sudden change, but I needed to get your mind off of girls, and this school is very prestigious and very well known. Have a good time son.**_

_**Dad**_

I throw the note in the garbage in anger. I take a look at the uniform, really dorky. A baby blue dress shirt, red and blue striped tie, navy blue pants, and a navy blue suit jacket with black shoes. Aw man this sucks.

I sit on my bed and think...

Does my dad actually think that by sending me here it's gonna make me forget about Dana?

It's only gonna make me...

Want her more...

Miss her more...

Need her more...

I need to figure a way out of here, but for now...

It is what it is...

**What's Dana gonna do to tell Logan how she feels? This story is actually coming to a close, a few more chapters and it's done, probably like three or four. Dana told Lola, Logan wants t o go back, what's gonna happen?**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Talar**


	21. meet the roomies Dana seems different?

Disclaimer: Do not own...

--

Logan P.O.V

_Want her more..._

_Miss her more..._

_Need her more..._

_I need to figure a way out of here, but for now..._

_It is what it is..._

I check my watch, 3PM eastern time. Only 12 in Cali. I hear approaching footsteps, yells and shouts. I guess it's time to meet the dorks I'm gonna be sharing this room with. I see a black kid with cornrows walk in the room, looking tired, but smiling. He looks at me then turns away.

"Yo, who are you?" He asks and sits on his bed. Quickly taking off his suit jacket, loosening his tie, pushing up his sleeves, and pulling down his pants so that they're below his waist.

"If I walked into school like this, I'd get suspended...again. My mom would kill me, so I dress all nice, then when I come back here I'm free to alter this thing anyway I wanna. So, who are you?" He finishes and pops open a soda.

"Logan Reese, son of Malcolm Reese, I just transferred from PCA." I answer. He nods his head and takes a long sip from his soda.

"I'm Dillon. Brady's out with his girlfriend, Natasha." He explains. I nod my head and lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"So dude, how was your other school?" He asks. I sigh remembering PCA.

"It was the best. It was an all guys school. I met the love of my life there." I say and look at him, he looks at me like I've gone insane.

"Your gay?" His eyes go big and I laugh.

"No, do I look gay? No way, the school became mixed like three years ago...the love of my life is a chick." I say. He looks relieved.

"It was...such an awesome school dude." I say.

"Who was this 'love' of yours?" He asks. Damn he's curious isn't he?

"Her name...Dana Cruz. Curly black hair with caramel streaks. Latin, sexy as hell. Me and her always fought. Her attitude is so damn hot, it'll turn any guy on. We had a thing behind her fiancés back. She's 16 so don't worry. I miss her so much though..." I finish and look at him.

"Sneaking around. That's hot." He says and throws his empty can into the trash.

"Really hot. She wouldn't leave her fiancé though, but she didn't take a liking to him as much as you might think." I turn to face him.

"Wait, how is Dillon out with his girlfriend if this school is all guys?" I ask.

"Oh, since we're upperclassmen, we can leave campus anytime after school hours, as long as we're back by midnight." He responds. That's the only good thing about this place. Staying out late. Man, I sure miss my friends. Wonder what their doing...

Right now...

--

Dana P.O.V

I'm sitting here at lunch, picking at my food. I guess I seem pretty distant cause' Chase waves a hand in front of my face.

"What?!" I snap. I've been very...out of it for these few hours. No Logan...it's a lot to take in.

"Um...you seem kind of...out of it?" He states, but it comes out like a question. I shake head.

"Yeah, I'm just uh...tired." I lie and throw away my tray.

"I'm just gonna go back to the dorm. Tell the teachers I'm sick." I say and turn to go back to the dorm.

God I didn't know I would miss him...

This much...

--

Lola P.O.V

Dana left, I had to tell them what's going on.

"Dana wants us to lie. Oh fun." Zoey sarcastically states. I sigh and look at her.

"Not exactly. Dana is sick guys. She's hurting. She's emotionally hurt. She...She misses Logan...a lot more than you might think. Don't mention Logan. It's really hard for her right now." I finish and look at everyone's faces. They seem to understand. Michael holds my hand and I look at him.

"We won't. It's obviously taken a toll on her, a really big emotional toll. We'll be careful." He says and kisses my cheek. I hug him.

"Thanks so much Mike. Zoey, Chase. Watch what you say." I finish and start heading to class.

--

Logan P.O.V

I listen to Dillon going on and on about how this school has sucky teachers and the weirdest nerds imaginable. I turn my head when I hear the door open. In walks a guy with hair to the middle of his neck. His bangs hang in his eyes, he's wearing the blue dress shirt with a plain white t-shirt under it. The dress shirt is unbuttoned all the way down. His pants look messy, his belt is twisted. This guy just came back from an awesome make-out session. He sits in a beanbag chair and points to me.

"Who's he?" He asks.

"Logan Reese. Mad chill dude." Dillon answers for me.

"I'm Brady Mitchellson, and this is Dillon Johnston." He says. Mitchellson. Mitchell. I narrow my eyes and he looks a bit creeped out.

"Uhh dude?" Brady says. I shake my head and fix my face.

"Sorry dude, it's just. Dillon, you know that fiancé dude I told you about? His name was Mitchell. God I hate him so much..." I explain. Brady still looks confused.

"Here, let me explain dude..." Dillon goes on and explains my situation. Fifteen minutes later Brady nods his head. He understands...thank god.

"That's some shit you got yourself into." He says.

"Yeah...it...it is." I answer. I stare up at the ceiling. I wonder what she's doing...

Right now...

--

Dana P.O.V

I get back to the dorm, and slam the door shut. I guess this is having a bigger effect on me than I thought. I sit on my bed and start to cry. I put my head in my hands.

_Dana, get over it._

**No, you can't get over someone you love with all your heart.**

_Sure you can. Logan's an ass. Forget him._

NO! I will NEVER forget Logan. Even if I wanted to. I hear a knock on the door, I wipe my makeup and clean myself up. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Hey Michael." I say and he walks in. I sit on my bed and he sits on Zoey's bed.

"Dana, I got an idea..."

--

Logan P.O.V

It's about 6ish here. Only three at PCA. This is...

So hard...

Brady and Dillon left to shoot some pool. I decide to take out some old pictures.

One of the gang...

One of me, Chase, and Michael...

One of me and Lola...

One of me and...

Dana...

One of me and Dana fighting...

One of me and Dana playing basketball...

One when we were at the school dance back in eighth grade, she looked so pretty that night...

I couldn't take my eyes off her...

I hear my cell ring and shove the pictures in my bag. I look at the I.D.

Chase...

_**(Bold is Chase, Italics is Logan.)**_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Logan. What's up dude?" **God it feels good to hear his dorky voice again.

"_Nothin. I miss you guys a lot though. This school is an all guys school. Who am I gonna hit on, the jocks? How's everyone there? How are the girls?" _I was gonna ask how Dana is, but I didn't wanna give away anything, he's a blabbermouth. Trust me...

"**We're okay...the girls are a bit sad. Dana...well...she's really out of it. She's more snappy than usual. She seems like a totally different girl." **Dana. MY Dana. Uh-oh.

"_That's not good. Listen, I have to go. Tell everyone I miss them and I'll be there as soon as I can." _

"**Bye dude." **Chase finished and hung up. I snapped my phone shut and let a tear fall...

Dana's different...

She's depressed...

Sad...

All because of...

Me...

**Dana seems pretty out of it doesn't she? Review and tell me what you thinks gonna happen. U reviewers are awesome!**

**-Review!**

**-Talar**


	22. we belong together

Disclaimer: Do not own...

--

Logan P.O.V

_Dana's different..._

_She's depressed..._

_Sad..._

_All because of..._

_Me..._

Wow...

Does this mean that she...

Loves me?

--

Dana P.O.V

I love him, I love him, I love him...

But I can't fuckin see him!

Grrr...

I check my watch, 7:15 PM. Better get going, the karaoke night starts at 7:30.

--

Logan P.O.V

I was looking forward to spring break so much too. Fuck this. Who knows when I'll get to see the rest of the gang. By the time I do, Dana will probably be married. To Mitchell. This is so fuckin' frustrating.

Wonder how things are...

--

Dana P.O.V

I'm backstage, I'm the next act. Michael came up with this awesome idea. I'm gonna sing, he's gonna record it with his video camera. We're gonna put it on a cd, and send it to Logan.

"Next, put your hands together for Ms. Dana Cruz!" I take a breath. It's now or...

never...

I walk out with a big smile, waving to the crowd. I stop in front of the microphone stand and wait for my beat...

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

'Guess I didn't know you  
'Guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
'Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby

I looked at Mitch, he looked really confused. I guess he thinks this song is for him...

Sorry buddy it's for the guy I...

Love... _  
_

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together  
_

I let a single tear slip. It's hard singing stuff like this. Being in the situation I'm in...

_  
I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life (in my life, in my life), baby_

Baby!

When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back, baby, please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough?  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up?  
Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better.  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

"I love you Logan.." I say. Everyone is shocked, especially Mitchell. He rushes out of the room. I need to fix things with him, but for now... It is what it is... I rushed backstage. I haven't stopped crying. Everything in this song is so true. I sang it with all my heart. I just hope he gets it...

--

Logan P.O.V

Man, there's nothin to do in this shitty place. It's already like 10. I guess I better check out the rest of the campus. I walk out the door and walk all the way down to the... Basketball courts... Of all the places to stop... The one place that reminds me the most about her... The laughs, the fun, th sweat, blood, tears... Emotion...

**Awww...I seriously believe the song Dana sang which is WE BELONG TOGETHER by MARIAH CAREY by the way really fit this situation. She didn't mean it when she said she hated him, everyone knows that. You guys know that. Please review!** **REVIEW!** **-Talar**


	23. blow up

Disclaimer: Do not own...

Logan P.O.V

_Basketball courts..._ _Of all the places to stop..._ _The one place that reminds me the most about her..._ _The laughs, the fun, the sweat, blood, tears..._ _Emotion..._ It pains me so much. It really... Does...

--

Dana P.O.V

I rush off to find Mitch. I need to explain all the shit that's been going on...

I reach the beach and see his figure. I walk up to him, he turns around and sees me.

"Mitch I-"

"What the fuck Dana?!" He cut me off, he was...

crying?

"I thought I could trust you. You told me you had nothing to do with Logan. Dana, I told you I LOVE you. What else do I have to fuckin' do?!" I sighed and looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm not gonna give you that whole 'it's not you it's me speech' because it's bullshit. But Mitch, I do love him. Please understand that." I said as calmly as possible.

"Oh I understand alright. I understand that your a two-timing hor. A slut actually. A bitch with no values. Whatever Dana. Screw you. Better yet, you want me to get Logan to do that for you?" He finished and left..

What the hell?!

I knew he would eventually reach his breaking point but...

He hurt me real bad...

Like I wasn't emotionally hurt enough...

--

Logan P.O.V

I sit on a nearby bench and start remembering everyone...

Chase-Awesome bushy haired dork.

Michael-Kickass basketball player, and DJ actually believe it or not.

Zoey-Mother, she was cool...sometimes. She solved so many problems, it amazed me to no limit.

Lola-Shared the love for the movie business. Really funny, awesome girl.

Dana-Everything. I love her. What's more to say? Her eyes, her smile that would brighten up my day. Her hair. I love it. It's so curly, yet so gentle and soft. Her curvy figure which amazed me to no end. The first time I got to see her body without any clothes on, I had to take a minute to take it all in. She looked even more stunning. She would tease me to no end...

One time, when we were at lunch, she was sitting next to me and she leaned at a certain angle just so I could look down her shirt, knowing I would want her.

She did it a few weeks ago actually. She was sitting across from me, she leaned over to ask me a question, and she pushed her cleavage out with her elbows. She knew I was staring at her chest, not her face. She smacked me upside the head and giggled. That girl, she seduced me to no end.

If only she knew how much I really miss it...

--

Dana P.O.V

I tried. I sigh and decide to head back to my dorm. Michael's gonna let me watch the performance back once he puts it on the cd. I walk up the stairs from the girl's lounge and bump into someone.

"Excuse me, would you possibly umm...move?!" I scream. I am so not in the mood. The guy turns around to face me...

Mitchell...

"Oh look, it's the bitch. Why should I move for YOU?" He spits out. I narrow my eyes, and clench my fists.

"Fuck off Mitchell. Now MOVE!" I scream. He smirks and shakes his head.

"So naïve, no one's gonna move for the likes of YOU. So why don't you go and fuck Mr. Pretty boy. I guarantee he doesn't even love you." He shoots back. How dare he even bring that up!

Grrr...

"Why don't you go give head to Vince Blake? You always were a slut anyway. Might as well start the prostitute life now." Okay, that's it. This guy just crossed the line.

"I can't believe I ever even THOUGHT of marrying someone as low as you. Your a jackass. The worst guy I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." I say and kick him in the balls. He tumbles to the ground, crying out in pain. Slurring random words.

"Dana...your...such...a..." He holds his crotch and I can see his face turning more red by the minute.

"What am I? Hmmm?" I mock and stand over him.

"A bitch. A cold-hearted...bitch." He says. I smile and he looks at me.

"Stand in line buddy. Your not the first to think so." I finish and walk off, a confident smile plastered on my face. I shut the door to my dorm and get confused looks from Zoey and Lola. I just keep smiling and walk over to my bed...

I can't wait to do that...

again...

--

Logan P.O.V

I do miss it. I miss the teasing. I miss the fighting.

I miss...

her...

I stand up and check my cell...

10:55 PM.

Wow, I didn't know I spent so much time reminiscing. I walk back to the dorm, and find Brady and Dillon sitting, talking about stuff.

"Hey Logan." Brady greets. I smile weakly and collapse on my bed.

"Uhh...Logan? Are you alright dude?" Dillon asks. I sit up, and shake my head.

"I'm just tired. Jet-lagged. I'll see you guys in the morning okay?" I partially lie, and leave to change. I am jet-lagged, but I'm like this because of a certain woman.

A woman by the name of...

Dana Cruz...

She's not a girl. She is, but there's so much more to her, which is why I say she's a woman. Hell, she looks like one. I quickly change into sweats and a t-shirt. I walk back into the dorm to find the two saps asleep. I sigh and get into my bed. I put my hands behind my head and look up into the darkness. I finally close my eyes and think about...

the girl of my dreams...

**You saw Mitch blow up at Dana pretty bad huh? Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him. I have two new story ideas in my profile. Take a look and tell me either in your review or you can PM me on which one you want me to start first. ****REVIEW!** **-Talar**


	24. suckish day

Disclaimer: I do not own...

--

Logan P.O.V

_I finally close my eyes and think about..._

_the girl of my dreams..._

--

Dana P.O.V

I chuckle to myself, and lay down, closing my eyes, my body finally decides to go into sleep mode.

It's just so...

Relaxing...

--

**(Next Day)**

Logan P.O.V

I hear an alarm go off and forcefully open my eyes. I stretch my arms and look around.

It looks so...

different...

I see Brady and Dillon getting up.

"Mornin' man. C'mon get up. School starts in 45 minutes." Dillon says and I rub my eyes. I sit up and put my head in my hands.

This is gonna be...

a VERY long day...

I get up, and go to take a shower. I come back dressed in the uniform, looking like a total nerd. I grab my backpack and head off to get some breakfast with Brady. Dillon already left.

Someone just...

Kill me...

Before I do it...

Myself...

--

Dana P.O.V

"Dana, get up! It's 7:45, were gonna be late!" I hear Lola shout. I ignore her and turn to face the wall. Lola walks over and starts to push me, I put the pillow over my head trying to block out the sound.

"WAKE UP!" Zoey screams.

"SCREW YOU!" I scream back. I told you I'm not taking this Logan leaving thing so well.

"Well..." She scoffs and I hear the door slam shut. Lola starts cracking up. I can't help but laugh myself.

"Okay Ms. I-hate-the-world, let's go." I get up just as Lola finishes that sentence. She walks out to get some breakfast, and I decide to take a shower.

I wonder how...

His morning is...

--

Logan P.O.V

O MY GOD.

I have never been in such a boring class before. I knew it would suck being here. But holy fuck! It's SO goddamn boring!! I put my head on the desk and close my eyes, making sure I don't fall asleep.

I would give anything just to see her face...

Right now...

--

Dana P.O.V

Stupid history class. I usually have Logan to flirt and fight with. I'm all by myself.

I feel...

Lonely...

My world has shifted gears. It's like only he was keeping me sane even though he drove me insane. It's actually a pretty ironic concept, but it fits so...

Well...

You just don't...

Get it...

--

Logan P.O.V

Screw this man! At least it's over for today. God, boring central. I walk into my dorm and find a package on my bed. There's a note attached to it.

I open the note and start to read...

_Logan,_ _Hey dude! This is just a little somethin' we thought u would like. Especially Dana. Call us as soon as you finish watchin it iight? __-Michael_

Dana? I open the package and find a cd case. I open the case and find a red cd. I stare at it.

Wonder what it could...

Be...

--

Dana P.O.V

I decide to go to the basketball courts after school ends.

I just need time to...

Remember...

I grab my bag and walk over there. No rush needed. Nice day out.

Even if he is...

Gone...

I reach the courts and put my bag on the bleachers. I sit on the last bleacher and look up at the sky.

It's just not...

Fair...

_Honey, life ain't fair. So go and tell Mitch your sorry. Your being a moron Dana. Get back with him!_

**Shut the fuck up! Dana, girl you made the best decision. It seriously was for the best. You never know. You might see him sooner than you think.**

Maybe I just...

Might...

**Sorry it took long to update, and sorry it's pretty short. I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter. Logan got the 'package', next chapter, he finds out what it is.** **REVIEW!** **-Talar**


	25. DVD

Disclaimer: I do not own

--

Dana P.O.V

_Maybe I just..._

_Might..._

--

Logan P.O.V

I popped the cd in the DVD player, and pressed play. I sat back and watched. Suddenly, I heard a soft melody, and an angelic voice.

Dana!

My jaw hung open. Dillon and Brady walked in.

"Holy Crap! Dude, who the hell is SHE?! She is SO HOT!" Brady exclaimed. I smirked and looked at him.

"That's Dana." I responded. Dillon and Brady plop down on either side of me. They can't pry their eyes away from the screen.

"Wow." Dillon says. The song comes to a close and just before I shut it off, I hear a small...

"I love you Logan." From the TV. My eyes go wide and the screen goes blank. I'm frozen. She-she-she...

SHE LOVES ME!

Wait a minute...

I guess Mike picked up something else.

It's Dana and...

Mitchell?

"Mitch I-"

"What the fuck Dana?!" He cut her off, he was...

Crying? Sap.

"I thought I could trust you. You told me you had nothing to do with Logan. Dana, I told you I LOVE YOU. What else do I have to fuckin' do?!" She sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not gonna give you that whole 'it's not you it's me speech' because it's bullshit. But Mitch, I do love him. Please understand that." She replied as calmly as possible.

"Oh I understand alright. I understand that your a two-timing hor. A slut actually. A bitch with no values. Whatever Dana. Screw you. Better yet, you want me to get Logan to do that for you?" He finished and left..

THAT FUCKIN' SON OF A BITCH!

I picked up my phone and dialed Dana's number.

I'll deal with Mitch later...

--

Dana P.O.V

My phone started to ring. I picked it up and quickly flipped it open.

_**(Bold is Logan, Italics is Dana.)**_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey."**

I knew that voice...

"_LOGAN!" _

"**Nice to know I've been missed. Dana, I got the DVD..."**

I swallowed...

hard...

"**Come over to my school this weekend. Bring the gang. I already arranged it. I have a little surprise."** He hung up.

I GET TO SEE LOGAN!!

YESSSSSSSSS!!

I-I mean...

That's cool.

YAYYY!!

Tomorrow was Friday, so bring on the weekend!

--

Logan P.O.V

I called her up and told her to come over this weekend with the gang. I was gonna tell her I love her over the phone, but I wanna do it in person.

It would feel so much...

Better...

--

Dana P.O.V

I fell back onto my bed and looked up.

I fell asleep dreaming of...

Logan Reese...

The man I...

Love...

**Okay, short, and not all that good, but...next chapter WILL be the last. A twist to finish it off.** **REVIEW!** **-Talar**


	26. Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own...

--

Dana P.O.V

_I fell back onto my bed and looked up. I fell asleep dreaming of... _

_Logan Reese..._

_T__he man I..._

_Love..._

--

Logan P.O.V

I can't believe she's coming!

This is gonna be...

AWESOME!

--

_**(A few hours later)**_

Dana P.O.V

I woke up and sprang out of bed, apparently we left in four hours, so we didn't have to go to school. I told the gang last night and they almost passed out, well...Lola actually DID pass out but...that's besides the point. Although it was pretty funny...

I got up and took a shower, I woke Lola and Zoey up. I pulled out a pair of black jeans with a few rips from my closet along with two tank-tops. One green and one black. I layered them and put on my silver hoops. A light layer of make-up and my black Converses. I heard a knock on the door, it must be Zoey or Lola because they both went to the showers and probably forgot their keys...

I open the door to find...

Dani?

"Hey Dana. Someone's lookin' sexy..." She finished. I blushed and let her come inside.

"What's the deal Dani?" I asked, sitting on my bed. She smiled and just looked at me.

"Nothing, life is awesome. I have an awesome boyfriend who loves me, and this school is the shit! So...why you dressed so hot D?" She ended with a curious smile.

I smiled and looked down. I looked back up, my smile never fading.

"The gang and I are going to New York..." I answered.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"To see Logan..." I shyly answered. I'm never shy at all, I guess the topic of seeing Logan again has just made me, excited...in a subtle way.

"Oh okay, so that's why you dumped Mitch and that's why your dressed like a sexy mami." She answered. I laughed and looked at her.

"I'm happy for you Dana, take him, and don't lose him. He's a good guy. I see it in his eyes Dae, he loves you, he would take a bullet for you Dana. Trust me." She finished and stood up.

"You do the same. Tony loves you, that's why he's not acting like a player. Trust ME, Logan was the exact same way." I replied. She turned around and winked, as if to say 'good-luck-with-Logan'. I smiled and fell back onto my bed. I sighed as Lola and Zoey walked through the door, fully clothed.

"Why so smiley Dana?" Lola asked. Smirking.

This is new...

"Oh...nothing..." I lied and kept smiling.

I just can't...

wait...

--

Logan P.O.V

A few hours. That's it. A few hours until I see her...

Her beautiful face...

Her hot body...

A few hours until I see the girl I...

Love...

--

Dana P.O.V

Here we are. On the plane. On our way to New York. On my way to see the boy I...

Love...

I'm sitting next to Lola. We all got isle seats so the whole gang is sitting next to each-other.

Can't...

Wait...

--

Logan P.O.V

When Dana arrives, I'll still be in school...

Fuck...

Well, I gave her directions to the school and my dorm number so she shouldn't have a problem.

--

**(A few hours later)**

Dana P.O.V

Our plane just landed. We went to baggage claim. My heart pounding with each step I took. I feel like I'm about to throw up my insides. It's all because of...

Him...

Oddly enough...

I'm okay with that...

Because he makes me feel...

Special...

Wanted...

Loved...

--

Logan P.O.V

I'm stuck here in last period English, when all I can think about is...

Her...

Her face...

Her eyes...

Her gorgeous smile...

Her beautiful figure...

Her icy glare that turned me on...strange, but so hot.

Her hot ass...

I laughed at the last one, causing unwanted and unneeded attention to myself from the class. I quickly stole a glance at the clock.

Fifteen minutes...

--

Dana P.O.V

Logan gave us the directions to his school. We walked across campus, and judging by the amount of guys outside, school must be over. I strutted along the campus, earning cat-calls and stares from guys.

One came up to me, asked me for my number.

I told him to go fuck himself.

A bit cold but...

My heart belongs to one boy...

A boy by the name of...

Logan Reese...

We reached his dorm 521 LaCharde hall...

Hmm...

Sounds French...

I knocked on the door, only to have it opened by a very hot guy.

"You guys would be?" He questioned. God, even his voice is hot. Wow...

"I'm Dana Cruz, and these are my friends. We're also Logan's friends." I finished. He eyes me up and down and smirked.

"Come on in. Names Brady Mitchellson. I've heard so much about you guys." He shut the door and sat in a bean bag chair. Lola and Zoey walked over to me.

"Dae, he's HOT!" Lola whispered, Zoey agreed. I walked over to him, a mischievous smile on my face. I sat on his lap and twirled his hair, acting like a total flirt.

I'm a girl, so sue me...

"So, how long have you been here?" I flirtatiously asked him. I gotta admit, I was acting like a slut.

"Three years. You know, I have a girlfriend, but Natasha is nothing compared to you." He finished and eyed me like an animal.

Lust...

Logan looks at me like he...

Loves me...

Speaking of which, I was about to get up when I heard the door open...

a gasp...

and someone's backpack being thrown to the ground...

I turned around to find...

Him...

"Dana..." He whispered, rushing off. Tears were apparent in his face. Making his adorable features a little less adorable...

"LOGAN!" I shouted. I got up, only to be stopped by this Brady kid.

"Why even go after him?" He cockily asked.

Jerk...

"Because I love him!" I finished and pushed Brady out of the way. Sprinting after Logan. I might not know my way around the school, but I do know where a certain place is...

The basketball courts...

I rushed over there to find Logan confused, sad, frustrated. I rushed up to him, tears blurring my vision. He turned around and looked me in the eyes. Hurt apparent.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I just. I screwed up. I'm a girl, I can be like that sometimes. Nobody's perfect. Please Logan. I...I love you, and I don't wanna lose you." I finished and looked up at him. Hurt gone from his eyes, replaced with comfort, care.

"I love you too Dana. So much. It just hurt to see you in that position." He finished and we both smiled.

"It won't ever happen again, trust me." I looked at his tear stained face.

"Really?" He asked. A slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Really." I finished and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

A kiss filled with...

Love...

**DONE! This story is DONE! I liked the ending, cute. Sorry I haven't updated Drunken Marriage, but I wanted to finish this first. I'll get right on that. Review and tell me what you thought!** **REVIEW!** **-Talar**


End file.
